


Mr. Harvey J. Specter

by Flicka



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eifersucht, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicka/pseuds/Flicka
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Harvey ist nicht glücklich darüber, dass Mike jemand anderen direkt vor seiner Nase datet. Warnung: Eifersucht kann sehr hässlich sein.





	1. Murphey's Law

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr. Harvey J. Specter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303643) by [flamyshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamyshine/pseuds/flamyshine). 



> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> diese Fanfiktion ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung von der lieben flamyshine. Ich habe diese Geschichte gelesen und mich sofort verliebt. Da dachte ich mir, dass sie auch anderen deutschen Lesern zur Verfügen stehen sollte. Also habe ich mich das erste Mal an einer Übersetzung versucht. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie mir gelungen ist.  
> Ich finde es wirklich schade, dass es im Deutschen so wenige Geschichten mit dem Pairing Harvey und Mike gibt. Das war der zweite Grund, aus dem ich die Übersetzung begonnen habe.
> 
> Ich werde versuchen ein Mal in der Woche ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. Im Original ist die Geschichte schon abgeschlossen.
> 
>  
> 
> Anmerkung der Autorin:  
> Wenn ihr nach einem engelsgleichen Harvey sucht, dann seid ihr hier falsch. Ich versuche seinen Charakter möglichst realistisch und menschlich zu gestalten und auch wenn die Geschichte mit Harvey/Mike enden wird, sollte ich euch doch wissen lassen, dass es ein langer und steiniger Weg werden wird.

** Kapitel 1: Murphey’s Law **

  
  
  
_Klopf-Klopf_  
  
Mike streckte seinen Kopf in das Büro. „Harvey, soll ich noch irgendwas machen, bevor ich gehe? Oder soll ich irgendwas über das Wochenende mit nach Hause nehmen?“  
  
„Nein, Mike. Du hast diese Woche genug getan. Versuch‘ dich auszuruhen. Nächste Woche wird es wahrscheinlich ziemlich stressig.“  
  
„Okay. Schönes Wochenende, Harvey.“  
  
„Dir auch.“  
  
Harvey sah wie sein Mitarbeiter ein bisschen strahlender als normal lächelte und dann das Büro verließ. Sein Kopf sagte ihm, dass der Kleine lediglich aufgeregt war, weil er das Büro schon um sieben Uhr verlassen konnte, aber sein Bauch sagte ihm, dass er aus einem anderen Grund so lächelte. Er ließ seinen Blick nach rechts schweifen und sah, dass Donna ihre Sachen zusammensuchte, um nach Hause zu gehen.  
  
„Donna, warum rennt der Welpe praktisch auf dem Büro?“, fragte er durch die Gegensprechanlage.  
  
„Er hat ein Date“, lächelte Donna. Sie hoffte, dass es für Mike gut laufen würde.  
  
Harvey wollte fragen, ob Donna wusste, mit wem sein Mitarbeiter ausging, aber er glaubte nicht, dass es sein Recht war sich danach zu erkundigen.  
  
„Rachel Zane“. Donna konnte wirklich seine Gedanken lesen.  
  
„Die hübsche Rechtsanwaltsgehilfin?“ Harvey war überrascht. Er dachte, dass die beiden nur Freunde waren.  
  
„Ja, brauchst du sonst noch was?“ Donna stand auf und hatte schon ihre Tasche in der Hand.  
  
„Nein danke, Donna. Schönes Wochenende.“  
  
„Dir auch, Harvey.“  
  
Als er die Lampen in seinem Büro ausschaltete überlegte Harvey ob Mikes Privatleben die Arbeit beeinträchtigen würde. Vielleicht war Mike zu jung und unerfahren, um diese beiden Dinge zu trennen.  
  
‚Nun, ich bin sein Mentor. Wenn er Hilfe braucht, muss er nur fragen.‘  
  
Harvey beschloss, dass er sich erst um dieses Problem kümmern sollte, wenn es überhaupt auftauchte. Jetzt war alles, was er zu tun hatte, nach Hause zu fahren und ein entspanntes Wochenende zu verbringen.  
  
  
  
Am Montagmorgen marschierte Mike sofort in Harveys Büro nachdem er seine Tasche in seine Arbeitsnische geworfen hatte.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Harvey! Ist heute nicht ein wundervoller Tag?!“  
  
Harvey lachte leise über diesen Ausbruch von Überschwänglichkeit. „Guten Morgen, Mike. Ich nehme an, du hattest ein tolles Wochenende.“  
  
„Das kannst du laut sagen.“  
  
Mike nahm sich einen Stuhl und alle möglichen Details über sein Date sprudelten augenblicklich aus seinem Mund heraus. Ihm war egal, ob es Harvey interessierte oder nicht; Rachel wollte, dass er Harvey über sie beide informierte und außerdem musste er irgendwem von seinem super romantischen Date erzählen.  
  
Harvey hörte dem Geplapper seines Angestellten nur mit einem Ohr zu und entspannte sich in seinem Stuhl. Der Kleine schien nicht einmal zwischen den Sätzen Luft zu holen. Harvey schnappte die Worte ‚bestes Essen aller Zeiten‘, ‚bester Film aller Zeiten‘ und ‚das beste Date aller Zeiten‘ auf, welche ihm die Botschaft verdeutlichte, die Mike wohl überbringen wollte.  
  
„Und wie war dein Wochenende?“, fragte Mike.  
  
Harvey erwischte sich dabei einen kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung auszustoßen. Der Welpe hatte das Geplapper beendet. „Es gab nichts Besonderes, aber es war gut.“  
  
„Gut? Das ist alles? Ich will alle Details! Warst du mit Freunden weg? Hast du einen hübschen Kerl mit nach Hause genommen?“ Mike wollte mehr über seinen Boss erfahren, denn es fühlte sich danach an, dass sie dabei waren wirklich gute Freunde zu werden.  
  
Harvey lachte. „Glaubst du nicht, dass das Wochenende etwas besonders gewesen wäre, hätte ich einen hübschen Kerl mit nach Hause genommen?“  
  
„Nun, sie dich um. Dir sitzt schon ein hübscher Kerl gegenüber und du verhältst dich so, als wäre es nichts Besonderes“, grinste Mike.  
  
„Raus hier“, sagte Harvey lächelnd als er Mike einige Akten reichte. Aber dann fügte er noch hinzu: „Und versuch nicht zu sehr von der Anwaltsgehilfin zu träumen, okay? Ansonsten wirst du in dieser Woche keine Zeit mehr für Dates haben.“  
  
„Keine Sorge, Harvey. Wir werden heute Abend wieder ausgehen, so dass ich jetzt super effizient arbeiten werde.“ Mike grinste einmal mehr, bevor er Harvey wieder allein ließ.  
  
  
Als Mike das Großraumbüro betrat, wo er und die anderen jungen Anwälte arbeiteten, sah er, dass Rachel mit Harold vor seiner Arbeitsnische redete.  
  
„Hey, Rach. Brauchst du irgendwas?“, fragte Mike nachdem Harold in Richtung Kopierraum verschwunden war.  
  
„Nein, ich wollte nur wissen, ob du Harvey von uns erzählt hast. Ich weiß, es geht ihn eigentlich nichts an, aber ich arbeite auch hier und er ist dein direkter Vorgesetzter. Ich denke also wirklich, dass er es besser von dir erfahren sollte.“  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe es ihm gesagt. Er hat nichts darauf erwidert, also schätze ich, dass er cool damit ist.“  
  
„Oh, super!“, lächelte Rachel. „Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich es Donna sage? Wir essen heute zusammen zu Mittag und normalerweise schätze ich ihre Ratschläge zu meinem Privatleben.“  
  
„Du kannst es jedem erzählen, dem du willst, Rach. Ich habe nichts zu verlieren. Jeder hier hasst mich bereits. Du bist diejenige, die weniger beliebt sein wird, wenn rauskommt, dass du mit mir ausgehst.“  
  
„Nun, wenn irgendjemand deswegen weniger von mir hält, dann sind sie Idioten.“  
  
Mike lächelte warm. Er wollte sie küssen, aber sie standen mitten im Großraumbüro. Er musste also warten, bis sie aus dem Büro rauskamen.  
  
„Lass uns jetzt arbeiten, damit wir nicht unser Date absagen müssen.“ Rachel lächelte nochmal und dann ging sie zurück in ihr Büro.  
  
Mike sah seiner neuen Freundin hinterher und dankte Gott, dass sie endlich zugestimmt hatte, mit ihm auszugehen. Er wollte sie schon seit Monaten, aber egal was er auch für sie getan hatte, trotzdem hatte sie ihn nicht gewollt. Nachdem Jenny jedoch mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, weil sie ihm nicht mehr vertrauen konnte, hatte Rachel ihn erneut geküsst (dieses Mal im Archiv) und Mike hatte sie überredet, endlich mit ihm auszugehen.  
  
‚Beste Entscheidung meines Lebens! Nun, abgesehen davon natürlich, in dieses Zimmer zu rennen, in dem Harvey die Vorstellungsgespräche abhielt, mit einem Koffer voller Gras.‘  
  
Mike kicherte leise über die wundervolle Richtung, die sein Leben genommen hatte. Er hatte gedacht, dass sein Leben den Bach runtergehen würde, als er die Treppen in diesem Hotel runtergerannt war. Aber jetzt hatte er einen Job, von dem er immer geträumt hatte, hatte einen Boss und Freund, dem es nichts ausmachte sein Mentor zu sein, damit er der beste Anwalt werden konnte und er hatte eine wunderschöne und intelligente Freundin.  
  
‚Ich wünschte, Harvey hätte auch jemanden. Nach all den Dingen, die er für mich getan hat, verdient er es glücklich zu sein.‘  
  
Er wusste, dass Harvey nur deswegen keine Beziehung hatte, weil er keine wollte. Sein Boss konnte wahrscheinlich jeden auf der Welt haben, den er wollte. Er blickte in die Richtung von Harveys Büro und beschloss, dass er ihn glücklich machen konnte, indem er seinen Job gut machte.  
  
‚Also an die Arbeit.‘  
  
Mike rollte sich die Hemdärmel hoch und nahm die Kappe von seinem Lieblingstextmarker.  
  
  
*******  
  
Ungefähr zwei Wochen waren vergangen und Harvey war sowohl amüsiert als auch beeindruckt, dass sein Angestellter jeden Tag um Punkt sieben Uhr mit der Arbeit fertig war, sodass er seine Freundin ausführen konnte. Mike hatte in neun Arbeitstagen nur ein Date verpasst, weil er mit Harvey und einem Klienten essen war. Heute war Freitag und Harvey überlegte, ob Mike wohl seinen eindrucksvollen Rekord ausbauen konnte. Er sah auf die Uhr.  
  
‚In drei, zwei, eins…‘  
  
„Harvey, ich werde jetzt gehen, wenn es nichts mehr gibt, was bis Montag warten kann.“ Mike war auf die Sekunde pünktlich.  
  
„Sicher, viel Spaß, Kleiner.“  
  
Mike strahlte und senkte seine Stimme als er sprach: „Oh, ich denke, dass ich endlich ein bisschen Spaß bekommen werde. Nicht, dass ich nicht schon die ganze Zeit Spaß hatte, aber du weißt sicher, was ich meine.“  
  
Harvey wusste ganz genau über welche Art Spaß er redete. „Ich muss wirklich nicht alle Details deines Liebeslebens wissen, Mike.“  
  
„Es sieht so aus, als hättest du momentan kein Liebesleben, also dachte ich, dass ich meins mit dir teile“, witzelte Mike.  
  
„Und wie hast du das rausgefunden?“ Harvey zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Du hast die ganze Woche nicht einmal dein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen morgens gezeigt. Glaub‘ nicht, dass Donna die Einzige ist, die erkennen kann, ob du flachgelegt wurdest oder nicht.“  
  
Harvey wollte dem Kleinen den selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck wegschlagen. ‚Wann hat er gelernt so zu grinsen? Was glaubt er, wer er ist? Ich?‘  
  
Mike sah auf seine Uhr und sagte: „Harvey, ich würde dieses Geplänkel mit dir ja gerne noch weiterführen, aber ich habe eine Reservierung in diesem romantischen Restaurant und ich muss wirklich die beste Version meiner Selbst sein, wenn ich will, dass endlich romantische Dinge passieren.“  
  
Harvey gestikulierte in Richtung Tür. „Verschwinde schon. Ich kann am Montag wirklich keinen traurigen Welpen gebrauchen.“  
  
„Drück mir die Daumen, Harvey! Schönes Wochenende!“  
  
Harvey beobachtete, wie sein Junge regelrecht hinausrannte, während ihm die Vorfreude ins Gesicht geschrieben war. Harvey gluckste und hoffte, dass er die gleiche Freude den Klienten zu Liebe auch am Montagmorgen sehen würde.  
  
  
Montagmorgen kam, aber ganz zu Harvey Überraschung war da keine Freude in Mikes Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, musste er einfach fragen.  
  
„Nichts Romantisches ist passiert.“ Mike ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.  
  
„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Aber warum?“  
  
„Ganz und gar unromantische Dinge sind dazwischengekommen. Ihr Großvater hatte einen Herzinfarkt, während wir gegessen haben. Sie ist dann sofort ins Krankenhaus gefahren.“  
  
„Und ihr beiden habt euch am Wochenende nicht noch mal getroffen?“  
  
„Nein, ihre Laune war im Keller. Am Samstag hat sie sich zu große Sorgen um ihren Großvater gemacht. Er erholt sich zum Glück ziemlich gut. Und am Sonntag ist ihr Auto liegen geblieben. Sie liebt ihr Auto, also war sie nicht in Stimmung, weil es in der Werkstatt war.“  
  
„Murpheys Gesetz.“  
  
„Das kannst du laut sagen. Aber es ist in Ordnung. Ich hätte ohnehin niemals gedacht, dass sie jemals mit mir ausgeht. Da kann ich auch noch etwas länger warten. Das macht mir nichts aus.“  
  
Harvey nickte. Mike war ein anständiger Junge.  
  
„Außerdem werde ich sie heute Abend sehen. Ich muss also nur noch bis sieben Uhr warten. Ich denke, das werde ich schon schaffen“, lächelte Mike.  
  
„Richtig.“ Harvey war etwas enttäuscht, auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Mitarbeiter ein bisschen Action verdiente, auch wenn er in der letzten Zeit keine hatte.  
  
„Wir probieren heute das neue, mexikanische Restaurant aus. Du weißt doch, sie ist ein Foodie. Ich wette, sie wird uns die verrücktesten Gerichte auf der Speisekarte bestellen. Ich hoffe nur, dass mein Magen das verträgt, denn Bauchschmerzen würde ganz bestimmt die Stimmung zerstören“, äußerte Mike seine Sorgen.  
  
„Du bist in den Zwanzigern, Mike. Du solltest in der Lage sein Stahl zu verdauen. Dir wird es schon gut gehen“, versicherte Harvey ihm.  
  
Mike lächelte. „Danke, Harvey. Es ist wirklich toll, dass ich mit dir darüber reden kann. Ich fühle mich jetzt echt besser.“  
  
„Gern geschehen.“  
  
„Ich werde jetzt arbeiten gehen und dir das Leben ein bisschen leichter machen.“ Mike grinste und verließ das Büro, während er Harvey zurückließ, der sich leicht unbehaglich fühlte.  
  
  
  
Mike erzählte eine witzige Geschichte aus seiner Kindheit und genoss das Tiramisu, als sein Handy klingelte.  
  
„Oh verdammt, das tut mir leid. Ich hätte es abschalten sollen“, entschuldigte er sich und zog sein Handy aus der Jackentasche.  
  
„Ist schon okay. Du bist Anwalt in deinem ersten Jahr. Von dir wird erwartet, dass dein Handy immer an ist. In deinem Fall ist es sogar noch wichtiger. Also sprich mit Harvey“, lächelte Rachel.  
  
„Du hast Recht. Es ist Harvey.“ Mike lächelte entschuldigend und ging dann ans Handy. „Hallo? Harvey?“  
  
„Ja, tut mir leid, dass ich dein romantisches Date störe, aber ich brauche dich hier.“  
  
„Du bist immer noch im Büro?“ Mike war überrascht.  
  
„Ja, es geht um den Anderson Fall. Er hat seine Meinung geändert und möchte, dass wir ihm eine völlig neue Strategie präsentieren.“  
  
„Oh, kann das nicht bis morgen warten?“  
  
„Wenn nach mir ginge, könntest du deine große Nacht genießen, aber der Typ hat keine Geduld. Tut mir leid, Mike.“  
  
Mike nickte. Er konnte verstehen, wie irrational und nervig Klienten manchmal sein konnten. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich komme sofort. Oh, willst du, dass ich dir irgendwas mitbringe? Wie wäre es mit Burritos?“  
  
Mike konnte regelrecht hören, wie Harvey bei der Idee das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. „Du musst mir keine Antwort geben, ich weiß schon. Wir sehen uns in einer halben Stunde.“  
  
Mike steckte sein Handy zurück in seine Jackentasche und griff nach der Rechnung. „Es tut mir leid, Rach.“  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich arbeite auch für diese Firma, erinnerst du dich? Ich weiß, wie die Dinge dort laufen. Außerdem gibt mir das ein bisschen Zeit, um neue Dessous zu kaufen.“  
  
„Was…?“ Mike musste hart schlucken.  
  
„Ich habe meine beste Unterwäsche für heute Nacht angezogen, aber ich kann bestimmt noch heißere finden.“ Rachel lächelte und rief nach dem Kellner. Sie würde wohl die Burritos für ihren Freund bestellen müssen. Mike saß nämlich mit offenen Mund starrend dar.  
  
  
Währenddessen sah Harvey auf sein Handy und fragte sich, warum er gelogen hatte. Mr. Anderson wollte wirklich eine andere Strategie für seinen Deal, aber er hatte gesagt: „Kümmern Sie sich morgen Früh als erstes darum.“ Warum also hatte er das drängende Gefühl gehabt, sofort an diesem Deal zu arbeiten?  
  
‚Ich möchte einfach frühzeitig damit anfangen. Man weiß nie, ob etwas dazwischen kommt oder kompliziert wird. Und wenn alles glatt läuft, werden wir einen glücklichen Klienten haben. Außerdem hat der Kleine gesagt, dass er warten kann. Ich bin sicher, dann wird er auch noch bis morgen Nacht warten können.  Keine große Sache, also.‘  
  
Harvey schob den kleinen Berg voller Schuldgefühle in seinem Kopf bei Seite. Er wird sich bestimmt am Mittwochmorgen besser fühlen, wenn Mike mit einem breiten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ins Büro marschiert käme.


	2. Target in sight

** Kapitel 2: Target in sight **

  
  
Während der nächsten Tage wurde Harvey daran erinnert, dass sein übermenschlicher Angestellter eben doch nur menschlich war. Am Dienstagnachmittag erkannte Mike, dass er froh sein konnte, wenn er das Büro heute vor elf Uhr verlassen konnte. Er hatte einfach zu viel Arbeit und die Arbeit, die Louis ihm aufhalste machte es auch nicht unbedingt besser.  
  
Mittwochnachmittag war Mike noch immer in der gleichen Lage, aber seine Stimmung hellte sich auf als Rachel ihm anbot, ihm während des Abendessens zu helfen.  
An diesem Abend hatte Harvey schlechte Laune und er machte sich auf den Weg zum Autoclub. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen schuldig, dass er die Nachtluft genießen konnte, während sein Angestellter im Büro festsaß. Seine Laune besserte sich komischerweise Donnerstagmorgen, als er noch immer keine Freude auf Mikes Gesicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Harvey.“ Mike kam mit traurigen Welpenaugen ins Büro.  
  
Harvey deutete ihm an, dass er sich setzen sollte. „Es sieht nicht so aus, als hättest du einen guten Morgen.“  
  
„Ja, Rach und ich waren gestern Nacht zu erschöpft, um auch nur irgendwas zu machen. Aber ich bin ihr trotzdem für ihre Hilfe dankbar.“ Mike gähnte.  
  
„Tut mir leid das zu hören. Und ich hasse es dir sagen zu müssen, aber du weißt schon, dass es heute nicht weniger anstrengend wird, richtig?“ Harvey hatte einen leicht entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.  
  
„Ja, wir haben zwei große Meetings morgen. Eins am Morgen und eins zum Mittagessen.“  
  
Mike gähnte erneut und Harvey fühlte sich schlecht, weil der Kleine so müde war und so enttäuscht aussah. „Ich sag‘ dir was. Wenn du bis sechs Uhr keinen Mist baust, bestelle ich uns etwas zu Abendessen, das du magst. Du kannst hier drinnen mit mir arbeiten. Was sagst du?“  
  
„Wirklich? Das würde ich gerne tun.“  
  
Mike lächelte ihn mit seinem sonnigsten Lächeln an und Harvey dachte, sollte Jessica jemals einen Freiwilligen als Aushängeschild für ‚Glücklich lächelndes Gesicht von Pearson-Hardman‘ brauchen, müsste er seinen Angestellten vorschlagen.  
  
  
  
„Hhmmm, das ist ein Stück vom Himmel, Harvey. Unglaublich lecker“, staunte Mike und verwöhnte seinen Mund mit einer weiteren Gabel des Currys.  
  
„Ist das so?“ Harvey war froh all die anerkennenden Geräusche und Wörter zu hören, die aus dem Mund seines Angestellten kamen. Immerhin hatte er für das Essen gezahlt.  
  
„Wir sollten das öfter machen, Harvey. Lange Nächte mit Curry. Außerdem bin ich viel produktiver in deinem Büro“, grinste Mike.  
  
„Wenn du dich benimmst, werde ich darüber nachdenken.“ Harvey würde ganz und gar nicht zugeben, dass auch er es genoss gemeinsam in seinem Büro zu arbeiten; sein Junge wusste, welche Basketbälle er nicht anfassen durfte und er bewunderte die Musik, die er auflegte.  
  
„Also… was magst du so sehr an dieser Anwaltsgehilfin? Ich kenne sie nicht sehr gut.“ Harvey wollte wissen, was dieses Mädchen Mikes Ansicht nach so besonders machte. Er kannte sie nur als hübsche und hartarbeitende Angestellte, die in ihrem fünften Jahr war.  
  
„Sie hat ein großes Herz.“ Mike lächelte automatisch bei dem Gedanken an seine Freundin. „Sie ist freiwillige Mitarbeiterin im Gemeindezentrum. Ihr machen Pro Bono Fälle also offensichtlich nichts aus“, grinste er herausfordernd.  
  
„Mir macht es auch nichts aus, wenn es das ist, was du meinst. Du übernimmst sie für mich.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Was würdest du nur ohne mich tun? Du kannst es dir nicht mal vorstellen, nicht wahr?“ seufzte Mike gezielt laut.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, ich würde mir einen neuen, hübschen Jungen mit großem Gehirn suchen. Vorzugsweise einen, der weiß, wie man sich weniger kümmert“, witzelte Harvey.  
  
„Aber das ist doch das, was du heimlich am meisten an mir liebst! Dass ich mich um dich und die Klienten kümmer‘ und Gefühle in dir wecke.“  
  
Harvey würde normalerweise ‚Übertreib’s nicht‘ sagen, aber Mike war so glücklich mit seiner kleinen Theorie, dass er entschied, es seinen sexuell frustrierten Mitarbeiter genießen zu lassen.  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag hatte Mike deutlich bessere Laune, weil wie konnte jemand an einem Freitag traurig oder schlecht drauf sein?  
  
„Danke Gott, dass es Freitag ist“. Mike stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und stieg aus dem Auto aus. Er musste nur noch zirka sieben Stunden überstehen bis er sein wohlverdientes Wochenende genießen konnte.  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so aufgeregt bist, Mike. Am Wochenende nennt dich niemand ‚Guter Junge‘ und lobt dich.“ Harvey sah von seiner Zeitung auf.  
  
„Sogar gute Jungen brauchen mal eine Pause, Harvey. Sie müssen regenerieren und ihre Kraft auftanken, so dass sie in der nächsten Woche auch wieder gut sein können.“  
  
Harvey nickte zustimmend. Sein Angestellter hatte eine gute Arbeitseinstellung. Er streckte seine Hand aus und zerzauste Mikes Haare.  
  
„Hey! Ich habe mir die Haare extra gekämmt, damit ich für den Klienten gut aussehe. Sie waren perfekt!“ Mike versuchte seine Haare mit den Fingern wieder zu ordnen.  
  
„Du siehst gut aus, Mike. Der zerwühlte Look steht dir“, grinste Harvey boshaft.  
  
„Sagt der Mann, der sein Haar in Perfektion an den Kopf gegelt hat.“  
  
„Du denkst, dass ich perfekt aussehe?“ Harvey setzte diesen selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck auf, der sein Markenzeichen war.  
  
„Wenn du aufhören könntest so zu grinsen.“  
  
„Keine Chance“, grinste Harvey und zerzauste das Haar seines Mitarbeiters erneut.  
  
Ein paar Stunden später war Mike sogar noch besser gelaunt. Beim Mittagessen hatte Harvey in ungewöhnlich hohen Tönen über ihn vor einem Klienten gesprochen und es sah ganz danach aus, dass er das Büro vor acht Uhr verlassen konnte.  
  
Piep  
  
Mike kontrollierte sein Handy und sah, dass Rachel ihm geschrieben hatte: _Ich kann es kaum erwarten dich heute Nacht zu sehen. Es ist alles bereit ♥_  
  
‚Oohh…‘  
  
Mikes Gesicht erstrahlte in einem riesigen Lächeln als er das Herz auf dem Display berührte. Er wusste, dass er sich verdammt glücklich schätzen konnte, mit so jemanden wie Rachel zusammen zu sein. Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre sie die Eine und er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie auch so für ihn fühlte.  
  
Er schrieb zurück: _Ich kann es auch nicht erwarten. Zu schüchtern, um dir ein Herz zu schicken._   
  
Dann bekam er eine weitere Nachricht: _Aber wir werden heute Nacht noch viel schlimmere Dinge machen! Denkst du, du kannst damit umgehen? ;)_  
  
Mike grinste und schrieb: _ Wir werden ja noch sehen, wer schüchtern wird, wenn es wirklich darauf ankommt <3_  
  
Er ließ sein Handy jetzt auf dem Tisch liegen und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Heute Nacht würde ihm weder die Arbeit, noch Murphys Gesetz im Wege stehen.  
  
  
  
Um halb zehn saß Harvey auf der Couch und schwenkte seinen Drink in der linken Hand.  
  
‚Ich sitze an einem Freitagabend zu Hause herum. Ich sitze nie an einem Freitagabend zu Hause‘, grübelte er und versuchte herauszufinden, warum ihm heute nicht nach Ausgehen zu Mute war.  
  
‚Hmm, ich frage mich, ob der Welpe endlich das bekommt, was er will.‘ Er nippte an seinem Drink und der Geschmack war irgendwie bitter.  
  
‚Dann könnte er wenigstens mit einem klareren Kopf am Montag arbeiten.‘  
  
Harvey sah auf die Uhr und beschloss, Mike eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Seiner Berechnung nach mussten die Beiden gerade beim Nachtisch angelangt sein und er würde nichts unterbrechen.  
  
_Hast du Spaß, Neuling? Stell‘ sicher, dass dein Gehirn nachher genug Ruhe bekommt._   
  
Harvey wartete auf eine Antwort, aber bekam auch keine nach einigen Minuten.  
  
‚Er ist Anwalt im ersten Jahr. Sein Handy sollte 24 Stunden am Tag angeschaltet sein. Keine Ausnahmen.‘  
  
Harvey konnte selbst nicht verstehen, warum er von Mikes Verhalten so genervt war. Es gab immerhin keinen Notfall. Er wusste, dass Mike die Arbeit an erste Stelle setzte, wenn es wichtig war.  
  
‚Vielleicht sollte ich ihn anrufen, nur um zu überprüfen, ob sein Handy an ist.‘  
  
Er erinnerte sich daran, den Anruf zu beenden, sobald er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass das Handy an war. Also wählte er Mikes Nummer.  
  
‚Okay, es klingelt definitiv. Ich lasse ihn lieber in Ruhe.‘  
  
Harvey wollte den Anruf nach dem dritten Klingeln beenden, aber dann hörte er Mikes Stimme.  
  
„Hallo…? Harvey…?“  
  
Harvey fühlte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Er mochte das Geräusch nicht, wie sein Welpe versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
  
„Was machst du?“ Er konnte gar nicht anders als zu fragen.  
  
„Oh, ich bin bei Rachel.“  
  
„Das weiß ich. Was hast du gemacht?“  
  
„Ähm, ich habe sie geküsst?“, flüsterte Mike, während Rachel die Gelegenheit nutzte, ihr Make-Up im Badezimmer zu richten.  
  
Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte Harvey sich etwas besser.  
  
„Ich brauche dich bei mir zu Hause. Jetzt.“  
  
„Was? Warum?“  
  
„Was denkst du wohl? Wir haben Arbeit zu erledigen.“  
  
„Was für Arbeit? Ich habe im Büro alles erledigt, Harvey. Und ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, dass sogar gute Jungs hin und wieder mal eine Pause brauchen. Ganz besonders dann, wenn es Freitagnacht ist!“  
  
„Hey, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss mich doch nicht rechtfertigen. Ich bin der Boss. Also entschuldige dich bei Rachel und dann beweg‘ deinen Arsch hier her. Ich warte.“  
  
Harvey legte auf und erkannte, dass er eine halbe Stunde hatte, um mit einer glaubhaften Ausrede aufzuwarten.  
  
  
  
Fünfundzwanzig Minuten später war Mike in Harveys Glasfahrstuhl und beobachtete, wie das Mondlicht mit den Lichtern der Stadt tanzte.  
  
‚Es ist bestimmt besser, dass ich jetzt gehen musste, als mitten im Sex. Wir haben uns ja nur geküsst.“  
  
Mike zuckte mit den Schultern und strich sich das Hemd unter dem Sakko glatt. Rachel hatte es zerknittert, aber das ließ ihn lediglich lächeln. Er war erleichtert und stolz, dass sie seine Küsse als ebenso befriedigend empfand, wie er ihre. Rachels Küsse schmeckten nach Zuckerwatte und er konnte es gar nicht erwarten herauszufinden, welche Geschmäcker er noch mit ihr verbinden könnte.  
  
Der Fahrstuhl kam zum Stehen und er konnte Harvey auf seiner Couch sitzen sehen, der in seine Richtung sah.  
  
„Hey.“ Sobald er aus dem Aufzug stieg fühlte er Harveys prüfenden Blick auf sich. Er war zwar angezogen, aber unter diesem Blick fühlte er sich fast nackt.  
  
„Hey, sieht so aus, als hättest du eine schöne Zeit gehabt.“  
  
„Ähm, ja, aber ist schon in Ordnung. Arbeit kommt offensichtlich immer an erster Stelle.“  
  
„Setz dich. Lass mich dir einen Drink besorgen.“ Harvey deutete auf die Couch.  
  
„Danke, Harvey. Aber bitte nichts Hartes. Wir müssen ja noch arbeiten.“  
  
Harvey nickte als er seine Augen von seinem Mitarbeiter nahm. Es war wirklich unerfreulich zu bemerken, wie rot und geschwollen Mikes Lippen waren. Außerdem war da ein Hauch von pinken Lippenstift auf den Lippen und Harvey wusste genau, wie intensiv man geküsst werden musste, um so ein Resultat zu erzielen. Dann waren da noch diese Falten in seinem Hemd. Harvey hatte zwar kein fotografisches Gedächtnis, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Mikes Hemd noch in einem relativ guten Zustand gewesen war, als er ihn früher heute Abend von der Arbeit nach Hause geschickt hatte.  
  
„Kann ich dein Badezimmer benutzen bevor wir mit der Arbeit anfangen?“, fragte Mike Harvey, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und ihre Drinks zubereitete.  
  
„Sicher, du weißt ja, wo es ist.“  
  
Mike stand auf und Harvey drehte sich um, um ihn weggehen zu sehen. Der Kleine hatte sein Sakko ausgezogen und Harvey konnte sehen, dass die Anwaltsgehilfin auch seinen Kragen zerknittert hatte.  
  
‚Konnten sie nicht nur mit ihren Mündern reden?‘  
  
Harvey wollte die Gläser am liebsten auf den Couchtisch knallen als er sich auf die größere Couch setzte. Er missbilligte, wie sein Angestellter aussah und er wusste, dass es nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass Mike nicht so perfekt gekleidet war, wie es sich für einen guten Anwalt gehörte.  
  
‚Ich bin eifersüchtig‘, stellte er fest und nippte an seinem Drink. ‚Aber warum? Weil er ein bisschen Spaß hatte und ich hier alleine war und die Uhr angestarrt habe?‘  
  
Harvey sah zu Mikes gefalteter Anzugsjacke, die über der Armlehne der Couch lag. Er stellte sich vor, wie die Anwaltsgehilfin Mikes Jacke auszog, während sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Wut machte sich in seiner Brust breit und das war der Moment, in dem Harvey realisierte, dass er nicht auf Mike eifersüchtig war. Er war auf die Anwaltsgehilfin eifersüchtig.  
  
‚Das kommt wirklich unerwartet‘, dachte er, weil er normalerweise jemanden sofort mochte und er kannte Mike jetzt schon seit ein paar Monaten.  
  
‚Nun, ich mag jemanden sofort, aber genauso schnell höre ich auch wieder auf sie zu mögen. Das hier ist anders. Es ist wie der Halley’sche Komet. Kommt nicht allzu oft vor.‘  
  
„Also, wofür brauchst du mich?“ Mike kam zurück aus dem Badezimmer.  
  
Harvey stand auf und holte zwei Kopien der Pearson-Hardman Geschäftsordnung aus dem Bücherregal. „Wir müssen durch die Geschäftsordnung gehen. Jessica hat angerufen und mich gebeten sie durchzugucken.“  
  
„Oh, was stimmt nicht mit der Geschäftsordnung?“  
  
„Sie will sichergehen, dass wir alle Angestellte gleichbehandeln. Sie versucht einen Klienten am Montag an Land zu ziehen, der Gleichberechtigung sehr ernst nimmt.“ Das war eine Lüge, aber es war ja nicht so, als würde Mike das herausfinden.  
  
„Meinst du Gleichberechtigung von Mann und Frau?“ Mike nahm einen Schluck seines Getränks.  
  
„Gleichberechtigung von allen. Das heißt, keine Diskriminierung auf Grund von Geschlecht, Alter, Hautfarbe, Stellung usw.“  
  
„Okay.“ Mike kramte seinen gelben Textmarker aus seiner Tasche und begann mit der Arbeit.  
  
Harvey öffnete seine eigene Kopie und gab vor zu lesen. Wenn er wirklich auf diese Anwaltsgehilfin eifersüchtig war, dann musste er Mike davon abhalten weiterhin mit ihr auszugehen.  
  
‚Aber will ich wirklich diesen Weg einschlagen?‘  
  
Er ließ sich nicht auf Leute aus der Arbeit ein aus demselben Grund, warum er nichts mit verheirateten Leuten anfing; es war einfach zu kompliziert.  
  
‚Aber es ist Mike. Es ist schon kompliziert, seit wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben.‘  
  
Harvey blickte zu Mike, der sehr konzentriert wirkte. Er wusste schon, dass Mike ein hübsches Gesicht hatte, als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte nach einer Kopie von sich selbst gesucht, also ist gutes Aussehen zwingend erforderlich gewesen. Aber jetzt da Mike auf seiner Couch saß, aus seinem Glas trank und so verdammt hart für diese Lüge arbeitete, sah er noch schöner aus.  
  
‚Will ich ihn nur für eine Nacht? Wenn das so ist, kann die Anwaltsgehilfin ihn haben.‘  
  
Unzählige Wortgeplänkel und Streiche, die er Mike gespielt hatte, fluteten Harveys Verstand. Es machte unglaublich Spaß Mike um sich zu haben und Harvey mochte es zu denken, dass sie ein enges und harmonisches Verhältnis aufgebaut hatten.  
  
‚Er ist faszinierend. Das ist nicht nur physische Anziehung. Ich schätze seinen Verstand und ich meine nicht nur sein Gedächtnis. Er ist ein zweites Ich, aber auch etwas, was ich niemals sein könnte. Ich brauche ihn für mehr als nur eine Nacht.‘  
  
In diesem Moment biss sich Mike auf die Unterlippe, was Harveys Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Der letzte Rest Lippenstift war nun weg; er musste es im Bad weggewischt haben. Harvey fühlte sich jetzt besser, da es keine sichtbaren Spuren mehr von jemand anderen auf seinem Welpen gab.  
  
‚Ich weiß, dass er für beide Teams spielt. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er sowohl Freundinnen, als auch Freunde im College hatte, bevor er rausgeschmissen wurde. Also ist das kein Problem. Aber er wird sie nicht betrügen. So ist er nicht. Aber bisher sind sie nur miteinander ausgegangen und haben sich nur geküsst, nicht wahr?‘  
  
Harvey wusste sofort, dass die Beziehung von Mike und der Anwaltsgehilfin nicht tiefer gehen durfte. Er wollte Mike und er war sich sicher, dass er ihn dazu bringen könnte, ihn zu mögen, aber er wollte ihn nicht stehlen.  
  
„Harvey?“  
  
„Ja?“ Harvey sah einen verwirrten Ausdruck auf Mikes Gesicht.  
  
„Willst du, dass ich zu Hause arbeite? Du wirkst sehr… nachdenklich.“  
  
Harvey schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich möchte lieber, dass du hier arbeitest, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist. Du arbeitest doch besser in meinem Büro, erinnerst du dich? Ich würde also gerne annehmen, dass meine Wohnung den gleichen Effekt auf dich hat.“  
  
Mike lächelte. „Ich liebe deine Wohnung, Harvey, aber es wird spät.“  
  
„Du kannst hier schlafen. Du weißt, dass ich ein Gästezimmer habe. Wir können morgen hier weiterarbeiten. So ist es einfacher. Außerdem ist es sehr wichtig für Jessica und auch für dich.“  
  
„Warum für mich?“  
  
„Weil sie von Louis alles über dein Auge für Details gehört hat und sie von dir jetzt die größte Gründlichkeit erwartet, die eben möglich ist.“  
  
Harvey lächelte verschmitzt während Mike ein frustriertes Stöhnen ausstieß. Er fühlte sich schlecht, dass er seinen Mitarbeiter wegen nichts so unter Druck setzte, aber vielleicht konnte das dessen Verstand von Sex mit der Anwaltsgehilfin abhalten, den er sowieso niemals haben wird.  
  
„Kann ich mir dann was Bequemes zu Anziehen ausleihen?“, fragte Mike und zog seine Schuhe aus.  
  
„Sicher. Ich hole dir etwas.“  
  
Harvey stand grinsend auf, entschlossen das größte T-Shirt und die größte Jogginghose rauszusuchen, die er hatte.  
  
‚Hmm, vielleicht kann ich auch etwas Freizügigeres anziehen‘, überlegte Harvey, während er sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Er war hier in seiner Wohnung und Mike konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
  
  
  
„Hier, für dich. Du kannst duschen und die Klamotten dann anprobieren. Die Handtücher sind im Badezimmer.“  
  
Harvey kam mit Kleidung für seinen Gast zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er gab ihm ein graues T-Shirt, dunkelblaue Pyjamahosen, eine neue Boxershorts, eine neue Zahnbürste und einen Rasierer für morgen Früh. „Ich denke, ich werde auch duschen.“  
  
Mikes Augen weiteten sich. „Ähm, wie viele Badezimmer hast du denn?“  
  
„Eins.“  
  
Mikes Augen wurden noch größer.  
  
„Das war ein Witz. Das Gästezimmer hat ein eigenes Bad“, grinste Harvey.  
  
„Oh, okay. Gut.“ Mike legte seinen Textmarker auf den Couchtisch und nahm die Sachen aus Harveys Händen. „Danke.“  
  
„Gerne.“ Harvey senkte seine Stimme ein bisschen und sah Mike nach, der in sein Gästezimmer ging.  
  
‚Er hat Recht. Gott sei Dank ist es Freitag.‘ Harvey lächelte und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Er musste sich in der Dusche überlegen, wie er Mike das ganze Wochenende in seiner Wohnung behalten konnte.  
  
Piep  
  
Harvey war gerade dabei das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen, als er das ungewohnte Geräusch vernahm. Das kam nicht von seinem Handy.  
  
‚Dann muss es Mikes sein. Die Anwaltsgehilfin muss ihm geschrieben haben.‘  
  
Er war sich bewusst, dass sein Angestellter nicht sehr viele Freunde hatte. Harvey ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und nahm das Handy vom Couchtisch. Er hatte wirklich eine Nachricht von der nervigen Anwaltsgehilfin bekommen: _Hey Mikey, wie geht die Arbeit voran? Ruf mich zurück, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist ♥_  
  
‚Was um alles in der Welt soll dieses mädchenhafte Herz? Und ernsthaft, Mikey? Entweder ist er Mike oder Micheal? Wird er überhaupt gerne Mikey genannt?‘  
  
Harvey entschloss, dass er später ein Experiment durchführen könnte, um die Antwort auf diese Frage selber herauszufinden. Jetzt musste er erst mal eine Nachricht löschen.  
  
  
  
Als der Gast und der Gastgeber beide wieder im Wohnzimmer waren, mussten sie über Mikes Aussehen lachen. Mike ging in dem großen T-Shirt fast unter und die Jogginghose saß tief auf seinem Beckenknochen, was ihn wie einen Rapper aussehen ließ.  
  
„Ist das das kleinste T-Shirt, das du hast?“, fragte Mike und raffte das Shirt zusammen, während er sich auf die Couch setzte.  
  
„Das ist das, was am besten an dir aussieht“, antwortete Harvey ehrlich.  
  
„Ich weiß, du sagst immer, dass Aussehen wichtig ist, aber ich denke nicht, dass Klienten um diese Uhrzeit an deine Tür klopfen werden, Harvey.“  
  
„Das sind die Sachen von meinem Bruder. Er hat sie vor einiger Zeit hier vergessen. Ich dachte nur, dass sie bequemer für dich sind als meine.“  
  
„Sind deine bequemen Klamotten auch Markensachen?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Okay, ich will deine Markensachen nicht ruinieren und dann meine Seele an dich verkaufen müssen. Also versuche ich mich an diese hier zu gewöhnen.“  
  
„Kluge Entscheidung. Ich wusste schon, dass ich dich aus einem guten Grund eingestellt habe.“ Harvey tätschelte ihm den Rücken und fragte sich, wann wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt kam, um seinen Bizeps spielen zu lassen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Tier in freier Wildbahn, das einem möglichen Gefährten gefallen wollte.  
  
„Oh, deine Arme sind eindrucksvoll, Harvey. Dein morgendliches Training zahlt sich wirklich aus.“ Mike sah seinen Boss das erste Mal in einem ärmellosen, schwarzen Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt.  
  
„Danke.“ Harvey nutzte sie Gelegenheit seinen Bizeps anzuspannen als er die Position des Couchtisches korrigierte.  
  
„Wow.“ Mike war beeindruckt.  
  
„Ich kann dir zeigen, wie du deinen Bizeps trainierst, wenn du willst. Ich bin immerhin dein Mentor“, bot Harvey mit einem Lächeln an, das nur sehr wenige Menschen kannten.  
  
„Das würdest du für mich tun?“ Mike strahlte und sah sich schon mit tollen Muskeln.  
  
„Sicher, Mikey. Du bist mein Angestellter. Ich bin verantwortlich für dich.“ Harvey war froh, dass Mike den Köder schluckte. Jetzt musste er nur beobachten, wie er auf den Spitznamen reagierte.  
  
„Super! Wann können wir anfangen? Jetzt?“  
  
Das Experiment war gescheitert, weil es Mike anscheinend egal war, wie er genannt wurde. Er war zu aufgeregt, schöne Muskeln zu bekommen. Also musste Harvey es erneut versuchen. „Es ist besser morgens zu trainieren, Mikey. Wir werden es also morgen versuchen.“  
  
Dieses Mal hatte Mike es mitbekommen.  
  
„Jeder nennt mich auf einmal Mikey“, sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
  
„Was bevorzugst du? Mike oder Mikey?“  
  
„Ehrlichgesagt mag ich Mike lieber. Ich fühle mich wieder wie ein Kind, wenn man mich Mikey nennt.“  
  
Harvey wollte am liebsten ‚Nimm das, du taktlose Anwaltsgehilfin!‘ schreien, aber er wollte sich nicht an schlechtem Geschmack ergötzen.  
  
„Dann Mike, möchtest du vielleicht noch einen Mitternachtssnack haben? Ich habe chinesische Instantnudeln da.“  
  
„Oh ja, bitte. Ich liebe diese Dinger!“  
  
Zufrieden mit seinen Gastgeberqualitäten, stand Harvey auf und stolzierte in die Küche.


	3. Operation Underway

**Kapitel 3: Operation Underway**  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harvey früh und gutgelaunt auf, auch wenn er erst um zwei Uhr morgens ins Bett gegangen war. Mike und er hatten ihren Mitternachtssnack genossen und über alle möglichen Dinge geredet, so wie sie es auch immer taten, wenn sie in Harveys Büro arbeiteten. Glücklicherweise hatte Mike seine Freundin auch nicht mehr erwähnt, bis sie ihm wieder geschrieben hatte. Außerdem hatte Harvey den Anblick genossen, wie Mikes Schulter aus dem T-Shirt herausgeschaut hatte.  
  
‚Hmm, der morgendliche Kaffee schmeckt immer bessern, wenn ein hübscher Kerl hier ist.‘  
  
Harvey stand auf der Terrasse und bewunderte den wundervollen Ausblick, den man nur morgens zu sehen bekam. Es wehte eine warme und angenehme Briese durch sein Haar und die Sonne winkte ihm durch die weißen Wolken hindurch zu. Harvey genoss noch kurz die schönen Seiten der Natur, ehe er über den Anruf von Mike und der Anwaltsgehilfin von gestern Nacht nachdachte.  
  
‚Wenigstens war er kurz.‘  
  
Mike hatte ganz sanft gesprochen, hatte ihr erzählt, dass er die Nacht bei Harvey verbringen müsste, aber sie gerne Samstagnachmittag sehen würde. Sie hatten sich unter Harveys missbilligendem Blick gute Nacht gesagt, aber er war erleichtert gewesen, dass Mike nicht so etwas Dummes wie ‚ich liebe dich‘ gesagt hatte.  
  
‚Es tut mir leid, Mike, aber du wirst heute Abend hier sein und nicht auf einem Date mit einer Tussi.‘  
  
Harvey trank seinen Kaffee aus und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Die Uhr an der Wand zeigte an, dass es neun Uhr war. Also zog er sein ärmelloses Shirt aus, warf es in den Wäschekorb und entschied mit seinem morgendlichen Training zu beginnen. Normalerweise würde er ins Fitnessstudio in der dritten Etage gehen, aber heute hatte er einen Gast da, dem er versprochen hatte, ihm mit seinem Bizeps zu helfen. Er schnappte sich ein Handtuch und eine Flasche Wasser und begann sich zu dehnen.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Harvey.“  
  
Harvey war gerade dabei Push-Ups in seiner halbnackten Pracht zu machen, als Mike ins Wohnzimmer kam mit Haaren, die noch strubbeliger waren als sonst.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Mike. Wie war das Bett?“ Harvey stand auf und nahm ein paar Schlucke Wasser.  
  
„Es war wirklich gut. Ich habe wie ein Baby geschlafen“, antwortete Mike und fragte sich, wie viele Stunden Training nötig waren, um so eine Brust zu bekommen wie Harvey.  
  
„Gut. Bist du bereit, die Hanteln auszuprobieren?“ Harvey zeigte auf die Hanteln auf dem Boden.  
  
„Klar. Ich hole mir nur zuerst etwas Wasser.“  
  
„Sicher.“ Harvey trocknete sich ab und stellte sicher, dass er nicht zu verschwitzt war.  
  
„Okay, jetzt bring es mir bei.“ Mike kam mit einer eigenen Wasserflasche zurück.  
  
Harvey versuchte nicht zu grinsen, als Mike zu ihm kam. „Nimm die Hanteln.“  
  
Mike tat, was man ihm sagte und Harvey brachte ihm alles bei, was er wissen musste, um seinen Bizeps zu trainieren.  
  
„So?“, fragte Mike. Er wollte sichergehen, dass er den Anweisungen korrekt folgte.  
  
„Du solltest still stehen bleiben. Dein Oberkörper bewegt sich nach vorn.“ Harvey stand direkt hinter Mike und legte einen Arm um seine Brust, um ihn still zu halten.  
  
Während Harvey ihn an Ort und Stelle hielt, erinnerte Mike sich an die Übungen und wie oft er sie wiederholen musste.  
  
„Der Winkel deines Ellbogens ist ein bisschen falsch.“ Harvey ließ Mikes Brust los und korrigierte seine Ellbogen.  
  
„So?“, fragte Mike erneut. Anscheinend war es gar nicht so einfach, wie er erwartet hatte.  
  
„Ich werde es dir zeigen.“ Harvey legte seine Hände nun auf Mikes und leitete ihn durch jede einzelne Übung. Er umarmte seinen Mitarbeiter regelrecht von Hinten und mochte es.  
  
‚Ich fühle mich wie ein unanständiger Sportlehrer.‘  
  
Aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass die Anwaltsgehilfin alle möglichen fragwürdigen Dinge mit ihm in einem tiefausgeschnittenen Kleid machen konnte, nur weil sie sich seine ‚Freundin‘ nannte.  
  
‚Das hier ist nichts‘, sagte er sich selbst und festigte seinen Griff um Mikes Hände.  
  
„Wenn du das jeden Tag machst, werden deine Arme stark genug werden, um Leute gegen die Wand zu pressen“, grinste Mike und fühlte, wie Mike sich anspannte.  
  
„Weiter atmen, Mike. Richtig zu atmen ist die Hälfte der Arbeit.“  
  
Mike nickte und entspannte sich wieder. „Danke, dass du mir das beibringst, Harvey. Das ist wirklich nett.“  
  
„Ja, ist es.“ Harvey hauchte seine Worte gegen Mikes Ohr. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, wie weich Mikes Ohrläppchen war, aber das musste warten.  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir auch einen Gefallen tun“, sagte Mike aufrichtig.  
  
„Meinst du das ernst?“ Harvey liebte es, wie Mike ihn auf nützliche Ideen brachte.  
  
„Natürlich!“ Mike drehte sich um und für einen Moment waren sich ihre Gesichter für Mikes Geschmack zu nah.  
  
„Ich denke, ich habe genug für einen Tag.“ Mike legte schnell die Hanteln auf den Boden und nahm hektisch ein paar Schlucke Wasser.  
  
„Wenn du es ernst meinst, kann ich deine Hilfe bei Sit-Ups gebrauchen.“ Harvey setzte sich auf die Sportmatte.  
  
„Super! Was soll ich machen?“  
  
„Ich möchte, dass du meine Füße auf dem Boden hältst.“ Harvey legte sich hin, winkelte seine Beine an und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
  
„Das bekomme ich hin.“ Mike kniete sich auf die Matte und hielt Harvey an seinen nackten Knöcheln fest.  
  
„Zähl mit, Mike.“  
  
„Eins.“  
  
Sobald Harvey sich aufsetzte fühlte Mike sich unbehaglich. Harveys schönes Gesicht war wieder zu nah. „Ähm… wie viele machst du normalerweise?“  
  
„Hundert. Das hilft mir die ganze Nacht lang durchzuhalten“, antwortete Harvey beiläufig.  
  
„Du arbeitest die ganze Nacht? Aber du hast mich doch aus einem guten Grund!“  
  
Dann erkannte er, was Harvey wirklich meinte. „Oh, diese Art von Arbeit… Ähm, super. Und hundert sind klasse… Mach weiter.“  
  
‚Warum kann ich keinen unattraktiven Boss haben, der niemals trainiert?‘ Mike seufzte als Harvey wieder auf der Matte war. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er dieses Unbehagen noch länger aushalten musste.  
  
Harvey musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er bemerkte, dass sich Mikes Gesicht rötete. Er sah jedes Mal in diese wunderschönen, blauen Augen, wenn er sich aufsetzte; er ist noch niemals so motiviert gewesen, wenn er Sit-Ups gemacht hatte. Er wusste, dass Mike wegsehen wollte, aber er wusste auch, dass der Kleine gar keine andere Möglichkeit hatte. Es würde merkwürdig aussehen, wenn Mike seine Augen schließen oder an die Decke sehen würde.  
  
„Mike?“ Harvey setzte sich auf und zeigte sein charmantestes Lächeln.  
  
„Ja…?“ Mike schluckte schwer.  
  
„Du zählst nicht.“  
  
„Oh, tut mir leid! Ich muss noch immer halb am Schlafen sein“, sagte er und täuschte ein Gähnen vor.  
  
Harvey wollte wegen des schlechten Schauspielens den Kopf schütteln, aber er brauchte seine Energie für weitere Sit-Ups. „Du kannst von sechzehn weiterzählen. Und wenn du es schaffst bis hundert zu zählen, ohne dich ablenken zu lassen, mache ich dir Frühstück.“  
  
Mike hatte niemals jemanden das Wort ‚Frühstück‘ so verführerisch sagen hören.  
  
‚Wahrscheinlich liegt es an dem f… und dem t‘, dachte er und begann wieder zu zählen.  
  
  
  
Mike hatte wirklich viel Spaß in Harveys Wohnung. Es war so cool, dass es möglich war mit seinem Boss abzuhängen, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen. Harvey hatte ihm das beste Frühstück gemacht, das er jemals bekommen hatte seit seine Mutter gestorben war und danach hatten sie zusammen an der Firmengeschäftsordnung gearbeitet. Dann hatte Harvey ihm ein leckeres Mittagessen gekocht und darauf bestanden, dass er anschließend auf einem der Liegestühle auf der Terrasse ein Nickerchen machen sollte.  
  
„Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt gehen.“ Mike streckte sich und rieb sich die Augen. Es ist schön gewesen im warmen Sonnenlicht zu schlafen.  
  
„Schon?“ Harvey sah von seinem Buch auf. Es ist ein echter Leckerbissen gewesen Mike so friedlich schlafen zu sehen.  
  
„Ja, ich habe gleich ein Date, erinnerst du dich?“  
  
„Richtig.“ Harvey blätterte beiläufig eine Seite um und fügte hinzu: „Ich habe übrigens dein Handy piepen hören als du geschlafen hast. Du solltest vielleicht mal nachgucken.“  
  
„Oh, danke Harvey.“ Mike lächelte dankbar und nahm sein Handy vom Tisch.  
  
Harvey beobachtete Mike dabei, wie er seine Nachrichten checkte. Es tat ein bisschen weh Enttäuschung in Mikes Gesicht zu sehen. Er musste es später wieder gut machen.  
  
„Stimmt etwas nicht?“, fragte er unschuldig.  
  
„Rachel hat mir abgesagt.“  
  
„Tut mir leid, dass zu hören. Ich weiß, dass du dich sehr darauf gefreut hast.“ Harvey schloss das Buch und blickte Mike verständnisvoll an.  
  
„Danke. Sie sagt, dass sie ihre Periode bekommen hat. Ich sollte ihr zurückschreiben, dass es in Ordnung ist. Ich denke mal, dass wir sobald keinen neuen Termin finden.“  
  
Harvey nickte und sobald Mike fertig war zu schreiben, schlug er vor: „Du solltest noch mal ins Badezimmer gehen. Du wirst doch wahrscheinlich ein Taxi nach Hause nehmen und samstags ist immer viel Verkehr.“  
  
„Du hast recht.“ Mike war unglaublich glücklich, dass er so einen umsichtigen Boss hatte und ging ins Badezimmer.  
  
_Piep_  
  
Harvey überprüfte Mikes Handy und las die Nachricht. Sie war von der Anwaltsgehilfin: _Was meinst du mit ‚ist schon in Ordnung‘? Wir sehen uns um sechs Uhr bei Chez Richard, nicht wahr?_  
  
Harvey wusste, dass er sich schrecklich fühlen sollte, weil er Nachrichten von jemand anderem abfing und selbst schrieb, ganz besonders bei jemandem, der ihm so vertraute, aber es war das notwendige Übel, um die Nebenbuhlerin loszuwerden.  
  
_Klar. Ich treffe dich dort._   
  
Er überlegte, ob die Nachricht zu kurz war, um von Mike zu stammen. Also fügte er hinzu: _Kann es kaum erwarten dich zu sehen._  
  
Das klang dürftig und Mike schrieb ihr gewiss geistreichere Nachrichten, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich für seine Rivalin mehr ins Zeug zu legen. Als er hörte, wie Mike sich die Hände wusch, löschte er schnell alle Beweise seines cleveren Plans, schaltete das Handy aus und legte es zurück auf den Tisch.  
  
„Okay, jetzt kann ich gehen. Danke fürs Frühstück und fürs Mittagessen, Harvey. Du hast meine Geschmacksnerven ganz schön verwöhnt. Es war wirklich lecker!“  
  
„Gern geschehen.“ Harvey lächelte ihn warm an. Es war wirklich praktisch, dass er kochen konnte.  
  
„Oh, und danke dafür, dass du mir beigebracht hast, wie man die Hanteln richtig benutzt. Ich sollte mir eigene kaufen, damit ich die Übungen jeden Tag machen kann.“  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass ich dir helfen konnte.“ Dann fragte Harvey: „Wie wäre es, wenn du noch etwas länger bleiben würdest? Ich könnte die Gesellschaft gebrauchen und du könntest mir helfen das Abendessen zu kochen.“  
  
Bei dem Gedanken eine weitere Mahlzeit von Harvey zu bekommen lief Mike augenblicklich das Wasser im Mund zusammen. „Was willst du denn kochen?“  
  
Harvey lachte. „Was hättest du denn gerne? Wir können einkaufen gehen und dann bekommst du, was immer du auch gerne essen möchtest.“ Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er so etwas schrecklich Häusliches anbot.  
  
„Wie viele Gerichte kannst du eigentlich kochen?“ Überraschung war in Mikes Stimme zu hören.  
  
„Du solltest mittlerweile wissen, dass ich voller Überraschungen stecke, Mike.“ Harvey setzte seinen Charme ein und fragte: „Was wolltet ihr denn heute Abend essen?“  
  
„Französisch. Das war Rachels Idee.“  
  
„Wie wäre es dann, wenn ich dir was Französisches koche, damit du dich nicht so schlecht fühlst mit deinem Boss herumhängen zu müssen anstatt mit deiner Freundin?“  
  
„Du kannst französisches Essen kochen?“  
  
„Hmm, ich denke ich könnte dir ein Croque Monsieur machen.“  
  
„Was ist ein Croque Monsieur?“  
  
„Das ist die französische Variante eines gegrillten Käse-Schinken-Sandwich.“  
  
„Ich liebe Sandwiches!“, rief Mike aus. „Oh Harvey, warum plage ich mich eigentlich mit dem ganzen Dating-Kram? Ich sollte dich heiraten!“  
  
Harvey lachte den Kommentar weg, aber ein seltsam wohliges Gefühl ergriff sein Herz.  
  
  
  
Nachdem sie in der Nähe von Harveys Wohnung einkaufen waren, verbrachten Harvey und Mike den Rest des Nachmittags damit, alle möglichen Sportarten im Fernsehen zu gucken. Harvey genoss es Mike zuzuhören, wie er die Kommentatoren mit Statistiken ergänzte. Mike informierte ihn sogar über das Privatleben der Athleten und die Gerüchte, die es über sie gab. Harvey interessierte sich nicht wirklich für diese Art von Informationen, aber er mochte es, wie mitteilsam Mike wurde. Mike war wie ein kleiner Spatz, der über alles reden wollte, was er gesehen, gehört und gefühlt hatte. Harvey konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass wenn man so ein Gehirn hatte wie Mike, es zwingend notwendig war, so viele Informationen, wie nur möglich rauszulassen.  
  
Um sechs Uhr bereiteten die beiden Männer in der Küche das Abendessen zu. Harvey war erleichtert, dass Mike keine Ahnung hatte, dass sein Handy ausgeschaltet war. Harvey und Rachel waren so ziemlich die einzigen, die ihn außerhalb des Büros anriefen oder ihm schrieben und da er bei Harvey war und Rachel sich zu Hause ausruhte, dachte Mike nicht mal daran auf sein Handy zu achten.  
  
„Ich bekomme also ein Croque Monsieur und du ein Croque Madame“, kündete Harvey an und nahm ein Ei aus dem Kühlschrank.  
  
„Warum bekomme ich eine Madame? Weil ich weichere Züge habe?“, protestierte Mike als er Käse und Schinken vorbereitete, damit Harvey seine Magie wirken lassen konnte.  
  
„Nein, ein Croque Madame hat ein Ei oben drauf und du magst doch Eier, nicht wahr?“  
  
Mike nickte. Harvey kannte ihn wirklich gut.  
  
„Gut, wir machen außerdem noch Béchamelsauce. Dafür brauchen wie Milch, Mehl und Butter, Mike. Damit stellen wir sicher, dass das Brot nicht zu trocken wird.“  
  
„Aye, aye, Chefkoch.“  
  
Mike breitete die Zutaten auf dem Küchentisch aus. Dann hatte er eine hervorragende Idee. Er tauchte seinen Zeigefinger ins Mehl und schmierte es auf Harveys Nase.  
  
„Das hast du nicht wirklich getan.“ Harvey runzelte die Stirn und hatte eine Scheibe Käse in der Hand.  
  
„Du siehst viel zu ordentlich aus, sogar beim Kochen! Da will man dich ein bisschen beschmutzen“, grinste Mike schelmisch.  
  
„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass ich auch dein Abendessen koche.“  
  
„Huh? Was hast du gesagt? Ich kann dich nicht hören, Harvey!“, rief Mike, schaufelte sich mehr Mehl auf den Finger und bestrich damit Harveys Stirn. Harvey versuchte auszuweichen, aber Mike war schneller und so hatte Harvey nun einen weißen Streifen auf der Stirn.  
  
„Hahahaha, sieh dich nur an! Du siehst lächerlich aus!“ Mike bewunderte sein Werk.  
  
„Erklärst du mir gerade den Krieg, Mike? Du weißt, dass ich es hasse zu verlieren.“ Harvey hatte immer schon gedacht, dass Mehl in zu großen Mengen verkauft wurde. Das war vielleicht ein spaßiger Weg ein bisschen davon loszuwerden.  
  
„Ach ja? Wer sagt denn, dass ich gerne verliere? Ich erkläre dir hiermit den Mehlkrieg, Harvey Specter.“ Mike nahm sich schnell eine Handvoll Mehl und bewarf Harvey damit.  
  
„Da hast du ihn!“ Harvey warf etwas Mehl zurück und lief zu der Tüte Mehl.  
  
„Nein. Ich habe nur eine Schüssel voll Mehl!“ Mike nahm die Schüssel und rannte aus der Küche.  
  
„Du kannst das Schlachtfeld nicht einfach verlassen, Mike!“  
  
„Du siehst doch, dass ich es kann!“  
  
Harvey nahm sich eine andere Schüssel und füllte diese mit Mehl. Er würde Mike so fertigmachen, dass er jedes Mal in Tränen ausbricht, wenn er Mehl sieht. „Komm ja nicht in die Nähe meiner Couch!“  
  
„Aber ich kann in keinen anderen Raum gehen. Ich bin gefangen!“  
  
„Ist mir egal!“ Harvey holte den abwartenden Mike im Wohnzimmer ein verteilte über seinen Kopf Mehl.  
  
„Ah Harvey! Nicht in die Haare!“  
  
„Das ist erst der Anfang, Mike!“  
  
„Versuch es doch!“  
  
Mike positionierte sich hinter dem Couchtisch. Er war ein Kriegsveteran, was Mehlkriege betraf. Er hatte umfangreiche Kampferfahrung gegen General Trevor gesammelt. Im Vergleich zu ihm würde Harvey ein einfacher Gegner sein.  
  
„Nimm das, Mike!“  
  
„Du wirst wie ein kleines Baby weinen, wenn du verlierst, Harvey!“  
  
„Ach ja? Das werden wir ja noch sehen!“  
  
„Weil du mir Abendessen machst, gebe ich dir jetzt die Chance zu kapitulieren!“  
  
„Da sterbe ich lieber. Wir kämpfen bis zum bitteren Ende!“  
  
„Ahhh!! Ich habe dir gesagt, nicht in die Haare!“  
  
Sich nicht bewusst, dass Rachel allein im Restaurant saß und ihn verzweifelt versuchte anzurufen, rannte Mike derweil durch die Wohnung seines Bosses und kicherte als hätte er die beste Zeit seines Lebens.


	4. White Lies

**Kapitel 4: White lies**  
  
  
Harvey war in der Küche und wusch ab, als sein Handy klingelte. Er hatte als großzügiger Gewinner des großen Mehlkriegs angeboten aufzuräumen, während Mike duschte. Allerdings bestand Mike darauf, dass Harvey aufräumte, weil er wusste, dass er verloren hatte.  
  
_Ring_  
  
Die Rufnummernanzeige besagte, dass Donna anrief.  Harvey lächelte und ging in seinem üblichen spöttischen Ton ans Handy: „Donna, ich weiß ja, dass du mich liebst, aber kannst du nicht bis Montag warten? Dann sehen wir uns ohnehin.“  
  
Donna schnaubte und kam direkt auf den Punkt. „Harvey, weißt du wo Mike ist? Er wollte sich um sechs Uhr mit Rachel treffen und sie kann ihn nicht erreichen. Sie ist zu Tode besorgt.“  
  
Harvey fühlte sich schuldig. Er hatte nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass die Anwaltsgehilfin sich Sorgen um Mike machen könnte. „Er ist bei mir. Ich schätze, er hat sein Date vergessen. Ich sage ihm, dass er sie anrufen soll, wenn er fertig ist."  
  
„Fertig womit?"  
  
„Mit duschen."  
  
„Was? Er ist bei dir? Warum duscht er denn?"  
  
Harvey dachte darüber nach, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber entschied, dass er sie auch im Dunkeln lassen konnte, bis einer der Turteltauben ihr davon erzählte. „Ich habe nun mal ein sehr schönes Badezimmer."  
  
Donna machte ein missbilligendes Geräusch, beschloss aber ihn nicht weiter zu drängen. „Vergiss nicht Mike Bescheid zu sagen, sie anzurufen, okay? Schönes Wochenende, Harvey."  
  
„Wünsche ich dir auch." Harvey beendete den Anruf und warf das Handy auf den Tisch.  
  
„Wer war das?" Mike kam in die Küche und trocknete seine Haare mit einem Handtuch.  
  
„Es war Donna. Sie will, dass du deine Freundin anrufst. Sie sagte, dass du sie um sechs Uhr treffen solltest."  
  
„Was? Aber sie hat abgesagt! Sie hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt, in der stand, dass sie sich ausruhen müsse!" Mike sah sich um und suchte sein Handy, aber es war nicht in der Küche.  
  
„Wenn du dein Handy suchst, es liegt wahrscheinlich auf der Terrasse", erklärte Harvey.  
  
„Oh gut, vielleicht fühlt sie sich ja schon besser und hat mir geschrieben, dass wir uns doch treffen." Mike eilte aus der Küche und fand sein Handy auf der Terrasse. Zu seiner Überraschung war es ausgeschaltet.  
  
‚Vielleicht ist der Akku leer. Wie dumm von mir.' Er machte sich selbst Vorwürfe, während er das Handy wieder einschaltete. Jetzt wo er mit einer Frau ausging sollte er seinem Handy wohl größere Aufmerksamkeit schenken, damit Rachel ihn immer erreichen konnte.  
  
‚Das ist ja merkwürdig.' Mike starrte auf die obere rechte Ecke seines Bildschirms, die anzeigte, dass er noch ausreichend Akku hatte.  
  
Er überprüfte schnell seine Nachrichten und sah, dass Rachel ihm zwei Mal geschrieben hatte und fragte, wo er war. Außerdem suchte er die Nachricht, in der stand, dass sie das Date abgesagt hatte, aber komischerweise konnte er sie nicht finden.  
  
‚Wo ist sie hin? Habe ich sie gelöscht?‘  
  
Mike sah auf der Seite nach, wo alle Nummern aufgeführt waren, mit denen er telefoniert oder denen er geschrieben hatte, aber dort stand, dass Rachel ihm lediglich zwei Mal eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte und zwar nach sechs Uhr. Es gab keine Aufzeichnung darüber, dass er eine Nachricht bekommen hatte, als er von seinem Nickerchen aufgewacht war.  
  
‚Aber Harvey hat mein Handy piepen hören und mir Bescheid gesagt! Ich habe die Nachricht mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen und ich habe weder die Nachricht, noch die Aufzeichnung gelöscht! Ich lösche niemals etwas! Wie merkwürdig...'  
  
Da Rachel noch immer irgendwo auf seinen Anruf wartete, beschloss Mike seine Überlegungen für jetzt zu unterbrechen.  
  
Währenddessen war Harvey im Schlafzimmer und hörte Mike beim Telefonieren zu. Er sollte ins Badezimmer gehen und duschen, aber seine Füße wollten sich einfach nicht bewegen. Mike erklärte seine Seite der Geschichte mit seiner verängstigten Welpenstimme und klang dabei vollkommen verwirrt. Harvey fühlte sich schlecht als Mike Entschuldigungen murmelte und der Anwaltsgehilfin erklärte, dass er von der Absage des Dates nur geträumt haben musste. ‚Tut mir leid, Kleiner. Ich werde es eines Tages wieder gut machen.'  
  
Als Harvey hörte, wie Mike Süßholz raspelte, damit die Anwaltsgehilfin ihm vergab, wollte er am liebsten sein Abendessen auskotzen. Aber dann hörte er etwas noch Schlimmeres, was ihn sofort in Alarm versetzte.  
  
„Also hast du nicht gerade deine Tage? Oh... ich dachte nur... Nicht so wichtig. Wirklich? Oh, super! Ich komme dann sofort rüber. Lass es mich wieder gut machen."  
  
Harvey biss die Zähne zusammen und eilte ins Badezimmer. Er konnte ihn heute Abend nicht weggehen lassen. Er zog hastig seine Klamotten aus, stellte die Dusche an und warf die Shampoo- und Duschgelflasche vom Regal, um Geräusche zu machen. Dann legte er sich auf die Seite, fasste sich an die rechte Schulter und setzte einen schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
  
„Harvey? Harvey, was war das für ein Geräusch? Ist da drinnen alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Genau wie Harvey es erwartet hatte, strecke Mike seinen Kopf ins Badezimmer.  
  
„Mike, meine Schulter..." Harvey war froh, dass er von Donna gelernt hatte, wie man schauspielerte.  
  
„Oh mein Gott, geht es dir gut? Versuch nicht so schnell aufzustehen. Ist das nicht die Schulter, die du dir verletzt hast, als du noch jünger warst?" Mike öffnete die Badezimmertür ganz und rannte in den Raum.  
  
Harvey nickte, drehte sich auf seinen Rücken und spreizte dabei die Beine, um Mike einen lustvollen Ausblick zu bieten. Und wieder, genau wie Harvey es erwartet hatte, starrte Mike auf die Stelle zwischen seinen Beinen und raste dann erst mit rotem Gesicht an seine Seite.  
  
„Lass mich dir helfen auszustehen. Glaubst du, irgendwas ist gebrochen?"  
  
„Nein, aber es tut echt weh. Ahh…“ Harvey war von seinen eigenen schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten beeindruckt. Donna wäre stolz auf ihn, wenn sie ihn sehen könnte.  
  
„Okay, leg deinen linken Arm um meine Schulter, aber sei vorsichtig. Der Fußboden ist immer noch rutschig.“ Mike war es egal, dass seine Socken und Hose nass wurden. Harvey fühlte sich schuldig, dass er Mikes Hilfsbereitschaft und ihre Freundschaft ausnutzte.  
  
‚Tut mir leid, Mike. Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen anderen Weg hierfür.‘ Er stand langsam vom Boden auf und sah Mike mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an.  
  
„Hey, es gibt keinen Grund sich zu entschuldigen oder peinlich berührt zu sein. Alle rutschen mal in ihrem Leben aus und ich helfe dir natürlich, wenn du mich brauchst.“ Mikes Lächeln ließ Harvey sich noch schlechter fühlen. Dann liefen sie aus dem Badezimmer.  
  
Aber als Mike ihn zum Bett führte, wurde Harvey klar, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um sich schuldig zu fühlen. ‚Ich muss mich an den Plan halten. Ich muss ihn aus dieser Beziehung bekommen, bevor er mit ihr ins Bett geht. Wer weiß schon was sie tut, wenn sie sich verzweifelt fühlt? Immerhin könnte sie eine Schwangerschaft vortäuschen.‘  
  
Harvey war sich vollkommen bewusst, was Frauen alles bereit waren zu tun, um einen Mann zu halten. Also musste er aufhören sich schuldig zu fühlen und alles dafür tun Erfolg zu haben. Wenn er versagen würde, hätte er Zeit, Gefühle und Einsatz verschwendet.  
  
„Da wären wir. Du willst dich doch nicht erkälten.“ Mike reichte ihm ein großes Handtuch, aber Harvey konnte nicht allzu viel tun mit nur einer Hand.  
  
„Ein bisschen Hilfe?“, fragte Harvey und Mike nahm ihm das Handtuch wieder ab und begann seinen Oberkörper abzutrocknen.  
  
„Danke, Mike. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen.“ Harvey sah wie Mikes Gesicht immer röter wurde als er mit dem Handtuch tiefer wanderte.  
  
„Kein Problem!“, antwortete Mike ein bisschen zu laut.  
  
Harvey setzte sich auf und öffnete seine Beine schulterbreit, so dass Mike seinen Unterkörper abtrocknen konnte.  
  
‚So ein Glück, dass ich stolz darauf bin meinen Körper so vorzuzeigen.‘ Harvey gluckste innerlich als Mike vorsichtig seinen Intimbereich trocknete. Mike war ungewöhnlich still und Harvey hielt sich gerne für den Grund für diese Verhaltensänderung.  
  
„Wir sind fertig. Wo hast du deine Kleidung?“  
  
Harvey deutete auf einige Schubladen und Mike beschäftigte sich damit trockene Klamotten zu holen und seinen Boss anzuziehen. Mike fand heraus, dass es viel einfacher war seinen attraktiven Boss anzuziehen als ihn abzutrocknen oder ihn völlig nackt zum Bett zu begleiten.  
  
„Ahh…“ Harvey vergaß nicht einen schmerzerfüllten Laut auszustoßen, als Mike ihn dazu brachte seinen rechten Arm zu heben, um ihm das T-Shirt anzuziehen.  
  
„Ich denke, wir sollten dich zu einem Arzt bringen, Harvey. Nur um abzuklären, ob es etwas Ernsthaftes ist.“  
  
„Keinen Arzt, Mike. Ich hasse es, ins Krankenhaus zu gehen. Weißt du, wieviel die einem berechnen, wenn man sich in der Notaufnahme behandeln lässt? Es ist Samstagnachmittag, also wäre die Notaufnahme die einzige Option, die wir hätten.“  
  
Mike nickte. Er hatte einmal seine Großmutter zur Notaufnahme gebracht und es hatte ihn viel mehr gekostet, als er erwartet hatte. Auch wenn Harvey eine Menge verdiente, so konnte er doch verstehen, dass man kein Geld für etwas verschwenden wollte, von dem man dachte, es mit Schmerzmitteln regeln zu können.  
  
„Hast du Schmerztabletten da? Oder soll ich welche kaufen?“  
  
„Oh, ich kann dich nicht darum bitten, mir Pillen zu kaufen. Ich wollte nicht lauschen, aber ich weiß, dass du gehen musst“, sagte Harvey, obwohl er Schmerztabletten in seinem Medizinschrank hatte. Wenn Mike sie finden würde, würde er behaupten, dass er sie total vergessen hatte.  
  
„Aber du bist verletzt! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du losgehst und sie dir selbst kaufen musst. Jemand könnte in deine Schulter laufen und das würde alles nur schlimmer machen!“  
  
Mikes großes Herz berührte Harvey und er konnte gar nicht anders, als seinen Arm auszustecken und Mikes Hand zu nehmen. „Danke.“  
  
Mike war ein bisschen überrascht über den innigen Tonfall. „Oh, gern geschehen, Harvey. Soll ich dir sonst noch etwas mitbringen?“  
  
Mike half Harvey sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes zu lehnen und stellte sicher, dass genügend Kissen zwischen ihm und dem Brett waren.  
  
„Nun, normalerweise wenn meine Schulter schmerzt, kann ich nicht schlafen. Ich könnte also ein paar neue DVDs gebrauchen.“ Gott, er war ein fantastischer Lügner.  
  
„Und es kann ein bisschen einsam sein, dann mag ich es DVDs zu gucken. Ich gucke sie nicht wirklich, aber es ist beruhigend etwas anderes als das eigene Geächze zu hören.“ Harvey schnaubte innerlich. So etwas würde er niemals sagen, aber er wusste ganz genau, was er sagen musste, damit Mike es in Betracht zog, über Nacht zu bleiben.  
  
Mike nickte. „Ich hole dir ein Glas Wasser, falls du Durst bekommst und wenn ich zurückkomme, gucken wir zusammen die DVDs.“  
  
Harvey schrie in seinen Gedanken: ‚Sieg!‘, neigte seinen Kopf und fragte: „Aber was ist mit deinem Date? Du hast schon so viele Chancen mit ihr verpasst.“  
  
Mike lachte. „Ich weiß nicht, Harvey. Langsam fange ich an zu denken, dass Rachel und ich lieber warten sollten. Es ist als wäre das ganze Universum gegen uns. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie ist wirklich nett und sie bewundert dich. Sie wird das ganz locker nehmen.“  
  
Mike holte Harvey ein Glas Wasser und imitierte eine Roboterstimme: „I’ll be back.“ Er schloss seine Darbietung ab, indem er seinen rechten Daumen in die Luft hielt.  
  
„Bis später, Terminator.“ Harvey salutierte mit seiner linken Hand und stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Sein Plan verlief reibungslos.  
  
  
  
Mike brauchte nur zwanzig Minuten bis er mit einer großzügigen Anzahl Schmerztabletten, Kräuterteeblätter und drei DVDs (Komödie, Action und Thriller) wieder zurückkam.  
  
„Hey Harvey, guck dir das an. Die haben diese Teeblätter verkauft, die wie Magie wirken sollen! Ich weiß, dass es nicht wirklich Magie gibt, aber in China, 1897, da hat sich ein Mann im Wald verirrt und verletzte sich…“  
  
Harvey schaltete ab als Mike begann Informationen über irgendeinen armen, chinesischen Mann runterzubeten. Er nahm an, dass die Geschichte damit endete, dass der Mann irgendwie diese Kräuter fand und wie durch ein Wunder geheilt wurde.  
  
‚Ich konzentriere mich lieber auf den Erzähler‘, grübelte Harvey und sah Mike an.  
  
Es war rührend, dass Mike ihm nicht nur das gekauft hatte, worum er gebeten hatte. Harvey glaubte, dass das einer der Gründe war, warum er sich in seinen Angestellten verliebt hatte. Er hatte gedacht, dass in der Welt der Anwälte kein Platz für sentimentale Menschen war, aber Mike hatte schon unzählige Male bewiesen, dass er Zeugen mit seiner Nettigkeit überzeugen konnte und Leute Situationen in einem anderen Licht betrachten lassen konnte.  
  
„Soll ich den Wasserkocher anstellen, während du deine Tabletten nimmst?“, fragte Mike. Anscheinend war die Geschichte des chinesischen Mannes zu Ende.  
  
„Ja, danke. Ich denke, du solltest dir auch eine Tasse Tee machen. Vielleicht lindert es den Schmerz, dass du deinen Boss babysitten musst, anstatt mit deiner Freundin zu schlafen.“  
  
Mike lachte, als er ihm die Schmerztabletten reichte. „Sei nicht albern, Harvey. Du weißt, dass ich alles für dich tun würde.“  
  
‚Würdest du auch für mich mit ihr Schluss machen?‘, war die Frage, die Harvey stellen wollte, aber er wusste, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war.  
  
Nachdem Mike das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte, um Tee zu machen, ging Harvey ins Bad und spülte die Tabletten im Klo herunter.  
  
Als Mike mit zwei Tassen Tee und den DVDs zurückkam, saß Harvey wieder unter der Bettdecke. Er zeigte Mike das leere Glas Wasser und stellte seinen Tee auf den Nachttisch.  
  
„Du hast die Tabletten genommen? Braver Junge“, grinste Mike und tätschelte Harvey den Kopf.  
  
„Oh, nenn mich nicht so.“  
  
„Warum nicht? Du hast gesagt, dass ich dich babysitte.“ Mikes Grinsen wurde noch breiter, während Harvey schmollte.  
  
„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass du das genießt?“  
  
„Es ist Sonntagabend! Jeder verdient es diesen Tag zu genießen. Lass uns das Beste draus machen, Harvey. Du weißt, dass Endorphine gegen Schmerzen helfen.“  
  
„Du hast recht, Kleiner“, stimmte Harvey zu.  
  
„Oh, nenn mich nicht so“, Mike imitierte sogar Harveys Stimme.  
  
„Warum nicht? Willst du lieber Krankenschwester genannt werden?“  
  
„Hmm, Krankenschwester Mike. Das klingt gut.“  
  
Harvey lachte. „Wo ist denn dann deine enge, offenherzige Uniform? Und wo ist mein Schwammbad?“  
  
„Wenn ich das alles machen würde, würdest du nur geil werden und ich denke nicht, dass das gegen die Schmerzen hilft.“  
  
„Was lässt dich denken, dass du mich anturnen würdest?“ Harvey war amüsiert, während Mike beleidigt aus der Wäsche guckte.  
  
„Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Natürlich würde ich dich anturnen!“  
  
Harvey hob eine Augenbraue. „Nur, weil du ein hübsches Gesicht hast?“  
  
„Was? Nein! Ich habe mehr zu bieten als ein hübsches Gesicht! Ich habe unglaublich weiche Haut und einen Hintern, der zum Küssen einlädt. Ich…“, Mike klappte seinen Mund zu. Er hatte zu viel gesagt. Egal, wie nahe er seinem Boss auch stand, war es doch nicht angemessen so über seine körperlichen Vorzüge zu sprechen.  
  
„Ein Hintern, der zum Küssen einlädt, huh? Oh, tut mir leid, mein Fehler. Ein küssenswerter Hintern.“ Harveys Neckerei ließ Mike so rot wie eine Tomate werden.  
  
„Ähm, welchen Film möchtest du gucken?“ Mike wechselte das Thema und deutete auf die DVDs.  
  
Harvey sah Mike mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Hmm, ich bin mir nicht sicher… In welchem kommt denn ein Typ mit einem Hintern vor, der zum Küssen einlädt?“  
  
„Harvey!!“  
  
Als Mike sich ein Kissen schnappte und seine gesunde Schulter damit schlug, lachte Harvey sich fast tot. Mike hatte Recht; Endorphine halfen wirklich gegen Schmerzen. Für einige Stunden fühlte Harvey sich sehr viel besser damit, dass Mike mit jemand anderem ausging.


	5. Underneath it all

**Kapitel 5: Underneath it all**  
  
  
Am Montagmorgen hatte Harvey noch immer gute Laune. Mike hatte von Samstagabend bis Sonntagnachmittag die perfekte Krankenschwester für ihn gespielt und obwohl Harvey ihn abends nach Hause geschickt hatte, musste er sich keine Sorgen um die Anwaltsgehilfin machen, weil sie darauf bestanden hatte, dass Mike sich ein bisschen erholte.  
  
‚Außerdem ist es viel einfacher ein Date unter der Woche zu sabotieren. Es gibt immer Arbeit zu erledigen.‘  
  
Harvey schlenderte durch den Flur und begrüßte seine Sekretärin. „Guten Morgen, Donna.“  
  
„Guten Morgen, Harvey.“  
  
Donna sah ihren Boss argwöhnisch an und nahm sich dann eine Akte, um eine Ausrede zu haben, ihm ins Büro zu folgen. „Worüber bist du denn so glücklich?“  
  
Harvey zog seine Anzugsjacke aus und hängte sie an die Garderobe. „Darüber dich zu sehen?“  
  
Donna schnaubte und kam gleich auf den Punkt. „Hat es irgendwas damit zu tun, dass Mike bei dir geduscht hat? Was hat er überhaupt an einem Samstagabend bei dir gemacht?“  
  
„Du kannst ja Mike fragen, wenn du so neugierig bist.“ Harvey setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und beachtete Donna und ihre Versuche, sich in seinen Kopf zu schleichen nicht weiter.  
  
„Du weißt, dass er mit Rachel ausgeht.“  
  
„Ja, das weiß ich.“  
  
Manchmal wünschte sich Donna, dass Harvey nicht ein so gutes Pokerface hatte. Es war schwer seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen, sogar mit Jahren der Erfahrung.  
  
„Er hat sie wirklich gern“, sagte sie in ihrem ernsthaftesten Tonfall.  
  
„Das ist Mike. Er hat jeden gern.“  
  
Donna öffnete ihren Mund, um die Diskussion weiterzuführen, aber sie erkannte, dass sie fürs Erste genug gesagt hatte.  
  
„Du brauchst diese Akte für das Meeting heute.“ Sie legte die Akte auf Harveys Tisch und ging dann zurück zu ihrem Platz.  
  
Sie war sich bewusst, dass Mike Harveys Typ war; ein hübscher Junge mit einem schlanken Körper, blondem Haar und blaue Augen. Außerdem hatte Mike auch noch den Bonus, dass er einen brillanten Verstand hatte. Als Harvey den Kleinen trotz aller Risiken eingestellt hatte, hatte sie geglaubt, dass er Mike ganz für sich haben wollte. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihren Erwartungen hatte Harvey kein Interesse an seinem Angestellten gezeigt und es wirkte so, als wollte er nur Freundschaft von ihm haben. Sie hatte sich gefragt warum und ist schließlich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass er die Dinge am Arbeitsplatz nicht verkomplizieren wollte.  
  
‚Hmm… aber das ist alles sehr verdächtig. Harvey hat keinen dringenden Fall, also was hat Mike bei ihm gemacht? Und warum brauchte er eine Dusche? Wie hoch sind wohl die Chancen, dass Mike sein Date vergessen hat? Und Rachel hat gesagt, dass sein Handy ausgeschaltet war. Ein wirklich verdächtiger Zufall!‘  
  
Donna dachte darüber nach, Harveys Ratschlag anzunehmen und Mike zu fragen, aber sie wollte nicht als die neugierige Sekretärin dastehen, die ihre Nase in jedermanns Privatangelegenheiten steckte.  
  
‚Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe ihn das zu fragen. Es ist Rachels. Ich sollte versuchen, mich daraus zu halten‘, sagte sie sich selbst und entschied, dass Mikes Freundin die Einzige war, die das Recht hatte, Mike darüber auszuquetschen, warum er bei seinem Boss war, anstatt bei ihr im Restaurant.  
  
  
  
Eine Stunde später kam Mike mit einer Akte in seiner Hand in Harveys Büro. „Hey Harvey, ich habe das hier fertig. Wie geht es deiner Schulter?“  
  
Harvey gestikulierte, dass Mike sich setzen sollte und antwortete: „Viel besser, dank dir. Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass du übers Wochenende geblieben bist.“  
  
Mike lächelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist nicht der Rede wert. Du hättest dasselbe für mich getan. Dafür hat man doch Freunde, oder? Ich bin froh, dass es dir schon bessergeht. Du solltest aber trotzdem noch ein paar Tage lang aufpassen. Nimmst du immer noch Schmerzmittel?“  
  
„Nein, die Schmerzen ist erträglich.“  
  
Mike nickte. „Gut, ich bin wirklich froh, dass der Sturz nicht so viel Schaden angerichtet hat.“  
  
„Ich auch.“ Harvey nahm eine Einkaufstüte vom Boden und stellte sie auf den Tisch. „Das ist für dich.“  
  
„Für mich?“ Mike sah überrascht aus. Er griff danach und wagte einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Darin war eine rechteckige Schachtel, die in grünes Papier eingewickelt war. „Das sieht wie ein Geschenk aus.“  
  
„Es sieht so aus wie eins, weil es eins ist.“  
  
„Du hast mir ein Geschenk gekauft? Aber ich habe gar nicht Geburtstag.“  
  
„Es ist ein Geschenk, das danke sagen soll. Ich weiß, dass du nicht die Krankenschwester für mich gespielt hast, um ein Geschenk zu bekommen, aber ich wollte dir trotzdem etwas geben. Öffne es.“  
  
In dem Moment, in dem Mike die Schachtel aus der Tüte nahm, wusste er was drin war. Die Schachtel war schwer. „Darf ich raten?“  
  
„Du willst vorführen, wie gut du raten kannst? Mach ruhig“, lachte Harvey.  
  
„Du hast mir Hanteln gekauft!“  
  
„Ja, habe ich.“  
  
„Oh Harvey, danke! Ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht, mir welche irgendwann diese Woche zu kaufen.“ Mike riss das Geschenkpapier wie ein aufgeregtes Kind auf.  
  
„Wie gut, dass ich dir immer einen Schritt voraus bin, nicht wahr?“ Harvey war zufrieden, dass Mike sein Geschenk mochte. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass er genau wusste, was Mike wollte.  
  
„Ja, auf jeden Fall.“ Mike hob die Hanteln hoch und tat so, als würde er die Übungen machen, die Harvey ihm gezeigt hatte, während er sein Gesicht übertrieben angestrengt verzog.  
  
Harvey lachte. Der Plan funktionierte.  
  
‚Hmm, sind wir nicht alle heute sehr vergnügt dort drin…?‘, dachte Donna, als sie die beiden Männer beobachtete. Sie konnte fühlen, dass sich etwas in der Art und Weise, wie die beiden miteinander umgingen, geändert hatte.  
  
‚Haben Mike und Rachel irgendwelche Probleme? Ich habe gedacht, die beiden sind perfekt füreinander! Hat Harvey ihn angemacht? Er ist definitiv der Typ Mann, der eifersüchtig wird. Vielleicht passt ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass Mike jemand anderes datet, hmm…‘ Viele Gedanken kreisten in Donnas Kopf umher und sie beschloss, dass sie ein Auge auf ihre Jungs haben sollte.  
  
  
  
„Hey Rach, guck dir an, was Harvey mir geschenkt hat.“ Mike strahlte, als er auf die Hanteln auf seinem Tisch zeigte.  
  
„Wow, cool! Ich würde es lieben, von deinen starken Armen gehalten zu werden…“ Sie lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsnische und senkte die Stimme, was Mike dazu brachte, schwer zu schlucken.  
  
„Ich werde hart an meiner Armmuskulatur arbeiten, Tag und Nacht!“, versprach er. Rachel lachte.  
  
„Aber nicht heute Nacht. Heute wirst du an etwas arbeiten, an dem du schon seit langer Zeit arbeiten solltest…“, schnurrte Rachel und Mike konnte es nicht erwarten, dass dieser Arbeitstag endlich vorbei war.  
  
„Sollen wir später zusammen essen?“, fragte Rachel und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie konnte Mike nur bedingt vor allen anderen Angestellten verführen.  
  
„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich habe ein Meeting während des Mittagessens mit Harvey und einen Klienten.“  
  
„Wow, das ist toll. Es sieht so aus, als würde Harvey dich jetzt zu mehr Meetings mitnehmen“, freute sich Rachel für ihn.  
  
„Ich weiß! Ich denke, er nimmt diese Mentoren-Sache wirklich ernst. Ich bin dankbar für all das, was er mir beibringen möchte.“  
  
Rachel konnte nicht anders, als Mikes Haare liebevoll zu zerzausen. Mike war so süß, wenn er etwas Neues lernen wollte.  In ihren Augen hatte Mike viele gute Eigenschaften, aber seine beste war seine Einstellung. Er war offen für alle Ideen und wollte sich ständig beweisen. Anders als ihre Exfreunde war Mike nicht arrogant, er hatte lediglich einen brillanten Verstand.  
  
„Ich sehe dich dann nach der Arbeit in meiner Wohnung. Ich werde auch für dich kochen.“ Sie lächelte verliebt und winkte ihm zu.  
  
„Ich kann es kaum erwarten!“ Mike warf ihr einen Kuss zu und sah ihr zu, wie sie in die Richtung ihres Büros ging, sich nicht der Augen, die ihn aus der Dunkelheit beobachteten, bewusst.  
  
  
  
‚Oh, ernsthaft…‘  
  
Rachel seufzte, als sie sich gegen die Wand lehnte und zu ihrem Freund sah, der vollkommen in seiner Arbeit vertieft war. Es war fast sieben Uhr und sie hatte so das Gefühl, dass Mike nicht einmal annähernd mit der riesigen Anzahl Unterlagen fertig war, die ihn umgaben.  
  
‚Aber heute ist schon Tag Nummer 11! Was muss ich denn bitte machen, um ihn ins Bett zu bekommen?‘  
  
Sie strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren und beobachtete Mikes Gesicht. Er sah müde aus und sie machte zwei Dinge dafür verantwortlich: die Krankenschwester für Harvey zu spielen und sich seinen Hintern abzuarbeiten. Sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es sehr anstrengend war, jemanden über Nacht zu pflegen. Sie hatte einmal ihre kranke Nichte über Nacht gepflegt und danach war sie die nächsten Tage völlig erschöpft gewesen. Natürlich konnte man argumentieren, dass man ein zehnjähriges Mädchen und einen Mann in den Dreißigern nicht vergleichen konnte, aber Rachel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich alle Erwachsenen in Babys verwandelten, wenn sie krank waren.  
  
Und soweit es die Arbeit betraf, glaubte Rachel, dass Mike einen sehr stressigen Job hatte. In einer Firma wie Pearson-Hardman als Anwalt zu arbeiten war schlimm genug, aber direkt für jemanden zu arbeiten, der so pedantisch war wie Harvey, war noch schlimmer. Da Mike es liebte für Harvey zu arbeiten, konnte sie nicht sauer auf ihn sein, aber an einem Tag wie diesem, wünschte sie sich, dass Mike einen weniger stressigen Job hatte und glücklicher aussähe.  
  
‚Ich wusste, dass das passieren würde. Deswegen wollte ich während der Mittagspause in ein schönes Hotel gehen, aber natürlich musste Harvey ihn mit zu einem Meeting nehmen.‘  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn als sie über Harvey nachdachte. Sie wusste, dass Harvey keine Schuld traf, aber sie brauchte jemanden, dem sie die Schuld geben konnte.  
  
‚Ich habe wirklich genug Dessous eingekauft! Wenn ich noch einmal in dieses Geschäft gehe, werden die denken, ich bin ein Call Girl!‘  
  
Rachel warf einen letzten Blick auf Mike und ging dann zurück in ihr Büro. Sie hatte niemals mit so vielen Schwierigkeiten gerechnet, um den nächsten Schritt zu machen. Sie ging erst seit drei Wochen mit Mike aus, aber sie betete ihn bereits an.  Außerdem hatten sie schon ihre intimen Momente gehabt, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen haben miteinander auszugehen, also war es keine Überraschung, dass sie mehr von ihm wollte. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten mitzuerleben, wie Mike sich ganz auf sie konzentrierte. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten seine Muskeln unter ihren Fingern zu spüren, ohne irgendwelchen Stoff, der im Weg war. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten ihren Namen von seinen Lippen zu hören, während sie sich einander hingaben.  
  
‚Wie kann er es nur aushalten? Gott, er ist so ein Gentleman. Wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, hätte ich schon etwas schrecklich Peinliches getan… so etwas wie tausend Kerzen im leeren Konferenzraum aufzustellen oder so etwas.‘  
  
Sie schloss die Tür ihres Büros und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken. Sie hatte ihre Arbeit erledigt, deswegen war es bedauerlich, dass sie ihrem Freund nicht helfen konnte. Niemand in der Firma hatte ein besseres Auge für Details als Mike und sie konnte ihm als Anwaltsgehilfin nur bedingt helfen.  
  
‚Es muss etwas geben, das ich tun kann. Ich brauche ihn doch nur für etwa eine Stunde.‘  
  
Rachel scherte sich nicht mehr um Candlelight-Dinner. Sie hatten schon genügend Abendessen gehabt. Diese Situation zwischen ihnen hatte sich furchtbar entwickelt, aber sie war nicht der Typ Mensch, der glaubte, dass das Schicksal dran schuld war, dass sie beide nicht weiterkamen.  
  
‚Vielleicht sollte ich einen anderen Ansatz ausprobieren. Wir versuchen, dass alles für unser erstes Mal perfekt ist, aber offensichtlich klappt das nicht. Es wird Zeit, dass ich etwas Anderes probiere.‘  
  
Sie lächelte als ihr eine Idee einfiel. Es war eine Idee, die nicht beinhaltete, dass sie beide am selben Ort sein mussten und Mike musste nur minimalen Aufwand aufbringen. Sie müsste den Großteil der Arbeit erledigen, aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Besonders dann nicht, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass wenn sie Mike nicht bald in ihr Bett bekäme, sie ihn in einen leeren Konferenzraum zerren und ihn regelrecht anspringen würde.  
  
‚Telefonsex ist die Lösung.‘ Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter als sie darüber nachdachte, wie Mike wohl auf ihren Vorschlag reagieren würde.  
  
Mike fand immer, dass sie tolle Ideen hatte und sie hoffte wirklich, dass er auch diese mochte.  
  
‚Er kann sich ganz gemütlich in sein Bett legen und ich erzähle ihm all das, was er hören möchte. So haben wir einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf das, was kommt. Hmm, vielleicht tue ich auch so, als wäre ich in Griechenland. Möglicherweise mag er das.‘  
  
Überzeugt, dass das eine gute Idee war, schrieb sie Mike eine Nachricht.  
  
  
  
Um halb neun tauchte Harvey bei der Arbeitsnische seines Angestellten auf und hoffte, dass er Mike die richtige Menge Arbeit gegeben hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass der Kleine zu erschöpft war, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass er noch die Energie hatte, mit jemand anderen ins Bett zu hüpfen.  
  
„Mike, ich werde jetzt gehen. Wie viel hast du noch zu tun?“, fragte Harvey und sah wie er wie ein müder Welpe gähnte.  
  
„Ähm, nicht mehr so viel. Ich werde wohl um zehn Uhr fertig sein.“  
  
Harvey nickte. Zehn Uhr klang noch angemessen. „Du machst in letzter Zeit eine richtig gute Arbeit. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass du einen ordentlichen Quartalsbonus bekommst.“  
  
„Einen Quartalsbonus?“ Mike wurde ein bisschen wacher. „Aber ich bin nur ein Anwalt im ersten Jahr.“  
  
„Ja, das bist du. Aber du bist mir direkt unterstellt und ich bin nun mal ein Seniorpartner. Außerdem, wenn ich möchte, dass mein Angestellter die finanziellen Ressourcen der Firma benutzt, dann kann ich das auch.“  
  
„Aha! Ich wusste, dass ich diese Firma aus irgendeinem Grund liebe“, kicherte Mike und Harvey entdeckte einige Essenskartons in seinem Abfalleimer.  
  
„Hast du dir Essen liefern lassen? Gut zu wissen, dass du dich um dich selbst kümmern kannst.“ Harvey war zufrieden.  
  
„Ähm, ja. Rachel hat das für mich bestellt bevor sie nach Hause gegangen ist. Es ist wirklich toll eine Freundin zu haben, Harvey. Sie bringt mir sogar jeden Tag einen gesunden Snack mit.“  
  
„Es sieht so aus, als würden sie und ich übereinstimmen, dass du zu dünn bist.“  
  
„Hey, ich sehe zwar dünn aus, aber darunter sind einige Muskeln“, beharrte er.  
  
„Wirklich? Ich sehe keine an deinem Bizeps“, grinste Harvey  
  
„Okay, ich habe nicht so viele, wie du, aber so schlecht ist es auch nicht!“  
  
Mike bemerkte, wie Harvey auf seine Brust starrte, als könnte er unter sein Hemd sehen. „Haha, netter Versuch. Aber nur meine Freundin darf meine Muskeln sehen.“  
  
Harveys Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf, was Mike verwirrte. „Habe ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt? Du siehst wütend aus.“  
  
„Nein. Du planst also deiner Freundin deine Muskeln nach der Arbeit zu zeigen?“ Harvey spuckte diese Wörter praktisch aus.  
  
„Nein, dafür bin ich zu müde. Aber sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie eine Überraschung für mich hat, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Was auch immer das sein mag, ich hoffe es dauert nicht lange. Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu schlafen.“  
  
„Eine Überraschung, hm?“ Harvey zog seine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Ja, sie war ganz aufgeregt.“  
  
Mike gähnte erneut und Harvey wurde klar, dass er dieses Chaos so schnell wie möglich beenden musste, wenn er wollte, dass sein Angestellter gesund blieb. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass Mike seinen Bonus für medizinische Versorgung ausgeben musste.  
  
„Okay, mach Schluss für heute und geh schlafen. Genügend Schlaf ist wichtig, Mike.“  
  
„Danke, Harvey. Gute Nacht.“  
  
„Gute Nacht, Welpe.“ Harvey klopfte Mike auf die Schulter und verließ das Büro. Er musste sich um ‚eine Überraschung‘ kümmern.  
  
  
  
Das Erste, was Mike tat, als er in seiner Wohnung ankam, war zu schreien: „Ich bin zu Hause!“  
  
Es war niemand da, der ihn begrüßte, aber schon allein, dass er zu Hause war, wo er sich ausruhen konnte, ohne über irgendwas nachdenken zu müssen, machte ihn glücklich. Er ließ seine Umhängetasche in der Nähe der Tür fallen und zog sich schnell aus, um in die Dusche zu springen. Rachel hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sie anrufen sollte, wenn er ins Bett ging.  
  
‚Ich denke, ich weiß, was die Überraschung sein könnte‘, überlegte Mike, als er die Dusche anstellte. Während er nach Hause gefahren war, hatte er es eingegrenzt auf ‚spezielle Bilder bekommen‘ oder ‚Telefonsex‘. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Handy involviert war, denn Rachel hatte ihm gesagt, dass er es in seiner Nähe behalten sollte.  
  
‚Sie sollte wissen, dass mir beide Ideen gefallen. Wirklich, sehr gefallen.‘  
  
Er schloss seine Augen und stellte sich Rachels sexy Lächeln vor. Dann musste er sich vorbeugen und hysterisch über sein Unglück lachen.  
  
‚Wir versuchen es nun schon seit elf Tagen! Elf Tage! Sie ist so nah und doch so weit entfernt!‘  
  
Mike wollte, dass ihr erstes Mal absolut besonders wurde, also konnte er jeden anderen Ort als Rachels oder seine Wohnung streichen. Rachel war eine Frau und so wollte er, dass es in ihrer Wohnung passierte, aber er konnte keine Zeit und keine Energie finden, dorthin zu fahren.  
  
‚Wenigstens sieht es so aus, als würde es heute ein bisschen besser werden.‘  
  
Er duschte sich schnell und wickelte sich anschließend in ein großes Handtuch. Er war schon entspannter und ihm war angenehm warm und er war definitiv bereit seine Überraschung zu bekommen. Ein kleines Gähnen entkam ihm, also beeilter er sich damit sich anzutrocknen und eine frische Boxershorts zu schlüpfen. Dann ging er in die Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen und rief Rachel mit seinem Handy an.  
  
„Hallo?“  
  
„Hey Rach, ich bin’s. Du wolltest, dass ich dich anrufe“, sagte Mike und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.  
  
„Oh ja, bist du bereit für deine Überraschung?“ Rachel hatte keine Zeit für die übliche Frage: ‚Wie war deine Fahrt nach Hause?‘ und all den anderen Smalltalk. Sie hatte lang genug auf diesen Moment gewartet.  
  
„Ja, ich war schon bereit, als du die Überraschung das erste Mal erwähnt hast“, lachte Mike und genoss das sanfte Gefühl der Laken unter sich.  
  
„Ich mag deine Antwort“, lächelte Rachel. Sie hatte sexy Unterwäsche an und Kerzen angezündet, um sich in die richtige Stimmung zu bringen.  
  
„Also, was ist das für eine Überraschung?", fragte Mike mit tiefer Stimme.  
  
„Nun, du weißt, wir haben jetzt schon länger versucht, Zeit nur für uns beide zu finden...", sagte Rachel sanft und schaffte es, dass die Wörter in Mikes Ohr verweilten.  
  
„Ja..." Mike liebte es, wie Rachels Stimme klang.  
  
„Da ist mir eine Lösung eingefallen...Möchtest du sie hören?" Rachel ließ ihre Stimme leiser werden und atmete ins Telefon.  
  
„Ich würde es liebend gern hören..." Mike konnte nicht glauben, dass es ihn schon erregte, obwohl Rachel fast nichts gesagt hatte. Allein der Gedanke, dass seine Freundin gleich Dirty Talk mit ihm machte, turnte ihn an.  
  
„Das ist einer der Momente, in denen ich begeistert bin, dass du ein eidetisches Gedächtnis hast… Ich erwarte, dass du ganz genau zuhörst, Mikey… Was auch immer ich dir heute sage, wirst du auch genauso machen, wenn wir endlich richtig miteinander intim werden.“  
  
Mike schluckte schwer und nickte. „Was auch immer du sagst, ich werde es nicht vergessen…“ Ihm wurde heiß und er war sehr froh, dass er nur seine Unterwäsche trug.  
  
„Also, lass uns die Grundlagen abhaken. Was hast du gerade an?“ Rachel legte sich auf ihr Bett und schloss die Augen, stellte sich vor, dass Mike bei ihr war.  
  
„Ich habe nur Unterwäsche an. Ich habe gerade geduscht.“  
  
Das war etwas Neues für Mike. Er hatte genügend Erfahrung mit dem Anfang solcher Gespräche, aber er hatte niemals die Geduld gehabt, sie auch zum Ende zu führen. Es hatte immer damit geendet, dass er sich um sich selbst gekümmert hatte, bevor sein Partner überhaupt die Chance dazu hatte, aber das war Vergangenheit. Er war reifer geworden seit er das erste Mal einen Fuß in Pearson-Hardman gesetzt hatte und nun wollte er ein guter fester Freund für Rachel sein.  
  
„Hast du an mich gedacht, während du geduscht hast?“, fragte Rachel und glitt mit einer Hand in ihren Slip.  
  
„Ja, ich denke immer an dich, wenn ich dusche.“ Mike log, damit das Gespräch weiterging. Aber er wunderte sich, warum er nicht in der Dusche an sie gedacht hatte. Das war merkwürdig. Er bemerkte, dass er oft an die Arbeit dachte, sogar, wenn er im Badezimmer war.  
  
„Gut, das habe ich auch… Ich habe blaue Dessous an, extra für dich. Genauso blau wie deine Augen…“  
  
„Oh… Das würde ich gerne sehen.“  
  
„Wirklich? Würdest du auch gerne sehen, was darunter ist?“  
  
„Ja, Rach… Lass mich alles sehen…“ Mike steckte seine Hand in seine Boxershorts und genoss es.  
  
„Gott Mikey, ich will dich so sehr… Ich will, dass du deine Finger in meinen Slip einhakst und ihn herunterziehst…“ Rachel stellte fest, dass sie ihren Dirty Talk-Wortschatz mal wieder aufpolieren musste, aber im Moment war es ihr völlig egal. Mike hatte ein wirklich ansprechendes Geräusch gemacht und das war alles, was sie momentan brauchte, um weiterzumachen.  
  
„Ich will, dass du…“  
  
„Oh, tut mir leid, Rach. Es kommt gerade noch ein Anruf rein“, entschuldigte sich Mike und nahm das Handy vom Ohr, um zu sehen, wer anrief.  
  
„Rach? Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber es ist Harvey. Da muss ich rangehen.“  
  
„Oh, okay. Ruf mich einfach zurück.“  
  
„Sicher.“  
  
Mike beendete den Anruf mit Rachel und nahm den von Harvey an. „Harvey?“  
  
„Hi Mike. Ist es gerade ungünstig?“ Harvey bemerkte, dass Mike ein bisschen außer Atem war. Es schien so, als hätte er zur richtigen Zeit angerufen.  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung. Was ist los?“  
  
„Ich habe die Cronin-Akte mit nach Hause genommen, aber anscheinend fehlt eine Seite. Glaubst du, dass du dich daran erinnern kannst, was genau auf Seite 13 steht?“  
  
„Oh, kein Problem. Soll ich es aufschreiben und dir mailen?“  
  
„Ich hätte es lieber, wenn du es mir am Telefon sagst, wenn das in Ordnung ist.“ Harvey bevorzugte es Mikes Stimme zu lauschen.  
  
„Klar, kann ich das machen. Soll ich anfangen?“  
  
„Ja, bitte.“  
  
Harvey lehnte sich in seinem Bett zurück gegen das Kopfteil. Mike rezitierte Paragrafen, aber das war ihm egal; er konnte Mikes wohltuender Stimme zuhören und hatte es geschafft sich in Mikes Liebesleben einzumischen.  
  
‚Hm, seine Stimme hört sich nachts ein bisschen anders an‘, bemerkte Harvey und fand, dass sie sich besser anhörte als Mikes Tagesstimme.  
  
„Aha, was steht noch auf Seite 13?“ Mike zog sich ein T-Shirt über und hoffte, dass es helfen würde, nicht mehr an die blauen Dessous zu denken. „Ach ja, genau, Harvey. Da steht noch…“  
  
Mike machte weiter, bis er seinem Boss jedes Wort wiederholt hatte, das auf Seite 13 stand.  
  
„Gut gemacht.“ Harvey war sowohl beeindruckt von Mikes Gedächtnis, als auch von seiner Professionalität. Als Mann wusste er genau, wie schwer es war, sich an etwas zu erinnern, wenn das ganze Blut in südlichen Regionen war.  
  
„Danke. Brauchst du sonst noch was?“, fragte Mike, auch wenn er es gar nicht erwarten konnte wieder mit Rachel zu telefonieren.  
  
„Ich denke, das war alles. Danke, du hast mir eine Fahrt ins Büro mitten in der Nacht erspart.“  
  
„Gern geschehen. Gute Nacht, Harvey.“  
  
„Gute Nacht, Mike.“ Harvey legte mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen im Gesicht auf.  
  
Mike rief schnell seine Freundin schnell zurück, sobald Harvey aufgelegt hatte. „Entschuldige, wo waren wir?“  
  
„Ich glaube du warst dabei, mir den Slip herunterzuziehen“, erinnerte ihn Rachel.  
  
„Oh richtig… Mach bitte weiter.“ Mike zog sein T-Shirt wieder aus.  
  
Rachel fand es etwas seltsam einfach da weiterzumachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten, aber sie sah keine andere Möglichkeit. „Nun da mein Slip weg ist… öffnest du meine Beine und senkst dein Gesicht…“  
  
„Gott Rachel…“ Mikes Augen schlossen sich bei diesem Bild in seinem Kopf.  
  
„Du leckst dir die Lippen, als würdest du etwas besonders Köstliches sehen, während ich…“  
  
„Oh, entschuldige! Das ist wieder Harvey. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Rachel.“ Mike fühlte sich schrecklich, weil er ihr das antat, aber er wusste auch, dass er die Arbeit nicht ignorieren konnte. Er hörte sie seufzen und er hoffte wirklich, dass das der letzte Anruf von Harvey in dieser Nacht war.  
  
„Ist schon okay. Geh ran und ruf mich zurück, wenn du fertig bist“, sagte sie und legte auf.  
  
„Harvey? Habe ich etwas auf Seite 13 vergessen?“ Mike hatte das T-Shirt wieder an.  
  
„Nein, aber Seite 15 fehlt auch, entschuldige“, log Harvey, während er auf Seite 15 blickte.  
  
„Kann das nicht bis morgen warten? Oder ich schreibe es auf und schicke es dir in einer halben Stunde.“ Mike war langsam genervt.  
  
„Mike, ich bin kein Seniorpartner geworden, in dem ich Arbeit verschoben habe, die man auch sofort erledigen kann. Du musst lernen, wie man sich Zeit nimmt, wenn etwas Unerwartetes passiert.“  
  
Mike seufzte. „Du hast recht, Harvey. Ich muss schnell jemanden anrufen und dann rufe ich dich zurück, okay? Ich habe gerade mit Rachel telefoniert und ich muss ihr erklären, dass noch Arbeit zu erledigen ist.“  
  
„Sicher, ruf mich zurück.“  
  
Mike seufzte erneut, als er Rachels Nummer wählte. Die Stimmung war wirklich im Eimer und da brauchte Rachel wirklich nicht wach bleiben.  
  
„Mike?“ Rachel klang müde und frustriert.  
  
„Ja, ich bin’s. Harvey braucht mich. Ich soll mich an eine andere Seite erinnern, also denke ich, wir müssen das hier ein anderes Mal probieren. Gott, es tut mit wirklich leid, Rach.“  
  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Aber vielleicht sollten wir bei Filmen und Essen bleiben. Damit haben wir nicht so viele Probleme.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
  
„Ist schon in okay. Du bist Anwalt im ersten Jahr. Ich denke, ich habe vergessen, wie stressig mein erstes Jahr war. Ich puste die Kerzen aus und gehe ins Bett. Hilf Harvey und wir sehen und morgen.“  
  
Rachel wartete nicht darauf, dass Mike sich verabschiedete. Sie warf ihr Handy gegen die Wand und pustete die Kerzen aus. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen und diesen schrecklichen Tag vergessen.


	6. One Step Closer

** Kapitel 6: One step closer **   


  
  
_Klopf-klopf_  
  
„Guten Morgen, Rach. Hast du eine Minute?“ Mike streckte seinen Kopf in das Büro seiner Freundin. Er wollte sich für den gescheiterten Telefonsex entschuldigen.   
  
„Ja, komm rein.“ Rachel sah von ihrem Tisch und ihr Gesicht zeigte deutlich, wie unglücklich sie war.   
  
„Das von gestern tut mir wirklich leid.“ Mike setzte sich vor den Tisch und legte seinen besten entschuldigenden Blick auf.   
  
„Es ist in Ordnung. Du hast nur deine Arbeit erledigt.“ Rachels Stimme war ruhig.   
  
„Aber du siehst traurig aus.“ Mike fühlte sich nicht, als wäre ihm schon vergeben worden.   
  
„Ich bin nur frustriert, das ist alles.“ Rachel zwirbelte ihre Haare. „Du weißt, dass Frauen normalerweise keine Probleme mit solchen Dingen haben.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Mike nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie.   
  
„Okay, das war süß“, lächelte Rachel und Mike fühlte sich ein bisschen besser.   
  
„Ich habe über einen Plan nachgedacht, Rach. Heute Nacht werde ich für ein paar Stunden mein Handy ausschalten, so dass uns niemand stören kann.“ Mike liebkoste ihre Hand.   
  
„Was ist, wenn irgendwas passiert und Harvey dich dafür bestraft, dass du nicht an dein Handy gegangen bist?“  
  
Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann entschuldige ich mich und ertrage seine Wut. Die dauert nur ein oder zwei Stunden an. Er wird schon nicht zu wütend werden.“  
  
Rachel drückte sanft Mikes Hand und sprach leise: „Mikey, ich bin wirklich dankbar, dass du das tun willst, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir es erzwingen sollten. Wenn es passieren soll, dann wird es passieren, nicht wahr?“  
  
Mikes Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. „Aber ich will wirklich, dass diese Beziehung funktioniert. Es hat lang genug gedauert bis wir zusammengekommen sind.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Aber jedes Mal, wenn wir es wieder versuchen zu erzwingen und etwas dazwischenkommt, fühlt es sich so an, als wäre irgendwas falsch. Ich möchte mich so nicht mehr fühlen.“  
  
Mike nickte. Egal wie enttäuscht er auch war, wenn seine Lady warten wollte, würden sie warten.   
  
„Oh, guck nicht so traurig. Ich habe Sandwiches fürs Mittagessen gemacht. Wir können ein Picknick machen.“  
  
Rachel ließ Mikes Hand los und hob den Picknickkorb vom Boden. „Tada! Du magst doch Sandwiches, oder?“  
  
„Ja, tue ich.“ Mike lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen beim Gedanken an Käse-Schinken-Sandwiches. Er fragte sich, ob Rachels Sandwiches so köstlich schmecken würden wie Harveys Croque Messieus.   
  
‚Ihre Sandwiches sind mit Liebe gemacht. Sie sollten also besser schmecken‘, dachte er, als er aufstand, sich vorlehnte und sie kurz küsste.   
  
„Ich sehe dich um zwölf Uhr. Hoffen wir mal, dass Harvey dich nicht zu einem weiteren Meeting mitnimmt.“  
  
„Wir sind am Nachmittag wahrscheinlich ziemlich beschäftigt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er mich in der Mittagspause braucht“, lächelte Mike erleichtert. Es sah ganz danach aus, dass er immer noch eine Freundin hatte.   
  
„Super. Ich sehe dich dann“, lächelte Rachel und sah Mike hinterher, der ihr Büro verließ.   
  
‚Verdammt, er hat so einen süßen Hintern.‘ Sie konnte gar nicht anders, als es zu bemerken. Vielleicht war sie verrückt, dass sie warten wollte, aber sie hoffte, dass das ihre Liebe nur noch stärker machte.   
  
  
  
Harvey machte sich eine Tasse Kaffee in der Partnerküche als Louis hereinkam und viel zu nah bei ihm stehen blieb.   
  
„Pass auf, Louis. Wegen dir rieche ich gleich nach Würstchen.“   
  
Louis kicherte. „Du bist neidisch, dass ich wie ein reicher Mann rieche.“  
  
„Nicht reich, Louis, wie Würstchen. Hat deine Frau dich auf die Ohren geschlagen? Vielleicht solltest du in ein Hörgerät investieren.“  
  
„Ich investiere lieber in eine Sonnenbrille, Harvey. Und du wirst dafür bezahlen.“  
  
„Warum sollte ich so etwas Sinnloses tun?“ Harvey setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm einen Schluck seines frischen Kaffees.   
  
„Weil meine Augen jucken, nachdem ich deinen Welpen dabei beobachtet habe, wie er mit seiner Freundin herumturtelt.“  
  
„Du hast Mike gesehen?“ Harvey fand die Unterhaltung plötzlich faszinierend.   
  
„Ja, Rachel hat eine Decke auf dem Rasen hinter dem Gebäude ausgebreitet und füttert Mike mit Weintrauben. Es war ekelerregend.“  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass wir da übereinstimmen“, murmelte Harvey. Es war erstaunlich, dass wann immer er seinem Mitarbeiter ein bisschen Freizeit gewährte, er direkt zu der Anwaltsgehilfin lief und vor ihr mit dem Schwanz wedelte.   
  
‚Er ist wahrscheinlich ausgehungert nach Liebe‘, dachte er und schwor sich, dass er den Kleinen mit Zuneigung überschütten würde sobald er exklusiv ihm gehörte.   
  
„Also? Kaufst du mir eine Sonnenbrille von Ferragamo? Gucci? Prada oder Chanel würde mir auch nichts ausmachen.“ Louis setzte sich gegenüber seines Kollegens.   
  
Harvey seufzte übertrieben. „Louis, ich weiß nicht wie ich das sagen soll, ohne deine Gefühle zu verletzen, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir in der Lage wären die richtige Sonnenbrille für dich zu finden. Ich denke, es liegt an deiner Kopfform. Oder es sind deine Augen. Sie erinnern mich an eine Schlange. Oder es könnte dein Gesicht im Allgemeinen sein. Schwer zu sagen. Oder es könnte die Kombination von allem sein.“  
  
Louis ließ ein missbilligendes Knurren hören. „Du weißt, dass je mehr du mich schikanierst, desto mehr werde ich Mike quälen.“  
  
„Warum quälst du zur Abwechslung nicht mal die Anwaltsgehilfin? Neue Beute“, schlug Harvey vor. „Sie scheint viel früher als Mike nach Hause zu gehen.“  
  
Louis musterte Harvey misstrauisch. „Versuchst du Mike zu beschützen?“  
  
„Ich gebe dir lediglich eine leichtere Beute. Du hast erwähnt, dass ihre Arbeit unter deine Aufsicht fällt.“  
  
„Das ist richtig. Und zu deiner Information, ich würde Mike auch beschützen, wenn er mein Pony wäre.“  
  
„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und aufhören die Wörter ‚Pony‘ und ‚Mike‘ in einem Satz zu verwenden? Es ist total gruselig und vermiest mir meinen Kaffee.“  
  
Louis gackerte. Er liebte es, wenn Harvey so gereizt war. „Du musst unsere Unterschiede akzeptieren, Harvey. Du hast deinen Welpen und ich habe mein Pony.“  
  
„Der Unterschied ist, dass es Mike nichts ausmacht Welpe genannt zu werden, aber er bekommt eine schreckliche Gänsehaut, wann immer du die ‚Pony‘-Bombe fallen lässt.“  
  
„Ich hoffe dennoch, dass er eines Tages zu Sinnen kommen wird und lieber für mich arbeiten wird und zwar nur für mich.“ Louis Gesicht wurde ganz verträumt.   
  
„Okay, ich werde so tun, als hätte ich das nicht gehört. Denn hätte ich es gehört, würde ich so krank werden, dass ich einen Krankenwagen bräuchte und diese Dinge sind wirklich völlig überteuert.“ Harvey stand auf und verließ die Küche mit seinem Kaffee, hoffend, dass Louis seinen Part spielen würde.   
  
  
  
„Wow, Harvey, das war klasse!“ Mike lief neben seinem Boss her, während sie den Konferenzraum verließen.   
  
„Was war klasse?“, fragte Harvey, obwohl er sehr genau wusste, wovon Mike sprach. Er würde niemals Mikes verehrende Worte satthaben.   
  
„Was du dort drin getan hast! Es war super! Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist immer super, aber heute warst du wirklich krass! Ich habe es geliebt dir zuzusehen, wie du ihn zerstört hat. Hast du sein Gesicht gesehene, als du die Pointe gesetzt hast? Ah, du warst wie ein Superheld!“  
  
„Willst du ein Autogramm haben? Ist es das?“ Harvey erlaubte es sich etwas zu lächeln. Nichts fühlte sich mehr nach Sieg an, als wenn er seinem Angestellten dabei zu hörte, wie er über seinen Erfolg faselte.   
  
„Hey, das ist wirklich eine gute Idee. Ich bin dein Angestellter. Ich sollte eins haben, oder? Worauf solltest du unterschreiben? Ein Stück Papier ist langweilig, hmm…“, grübelte Mike.   
  
„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, Kellnerinnen fragen mich hin und wieder, ob ich auf ihren Brüsten unterschreibe“, lachte Harvey.   
  
„Nun, das hört sich entzückend an, aber ich bin ein Mann.“  
  
„Wie wäre es mit deinem Hintern, der zum Küssen einlädt?“ Harvey malte sich seinen Namen auf dem blassen Hintern aus und mochte sofort, was er sah. Er würde definitiv eines Tages Mikes Hintern signieren.   
  
„Das wirst du mich niemals vergessen lassen, oder?“, wimmerte Mike.   
  
„Entschuldige, es macht einfach zu viel Spaß“, gab Harvey zu und grinste breit genug, um die Falten um seine Augen hervorzubringen.   
  
„Weißt du was? Ich denke, du solltest auf meiner schmalen Krawatte unterschreiben.“ Mike dachte, dass das eine gute Idee war.   
  
„Das ist das Letzte, was ich unterschreiben werde und das weißt du.“ Harvey ignorierte Mikes hämisches Grinsen.   
  
„Warum nicht? Ich denke, das wäre eine schöne, symbolische Geste, die zeigt, dass du endlich meine Krawattenauswahl akzeptierst.“  
  
„Such dir etwas Anderes aus.“ Harvey öffnete die Tür seines Büros und ließ Mike zuerst eintreten.   
  
„Danke.“ Mike ging hinein und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Aber mir fällt nichts Anderes ein.“  
  
„Das wird es schon. Willst du etwas trinken?“ Harvey ging zu seinem Getränkewagen.   
  
„Sicher. Hast du Saft?“   
  
„Ich habe Traubensaft.“ Harvey erinnerte sich daran, wie Louis ihm erzählt hatte, dass die Anwaltsgehilfin Mike mit Trauben gefüttert hatte.   
  
„Ähm, hast du auch etwas Anderes? Ich bin kein großer Fan von Trauben.“  
  
Harvey lächelte siegreich und nickte. „Wie wäre es mit Apfelsaft?“  
  
„Super!“  
  
Harvey schüttete Apfelsaft in zwei Gläser und glaubte, dass er Mike schon näherkam. Er führte kein Punktekonto, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Mike besser kannte als die Anwaltsgehilfin.   
  
„Du warst heute auch gut. Das solltest du wissen.“ Er stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch.   
  
Mike sah Harvey überrascht an. „Aber ich habe doch gar nichts getan. Ich habe dort einfach nur gesessen, nichts gesagt und genickt, genauso wie du es von mir wolltest.“  
  
Harvey lächelte und deutete auf die Akten, die vor Mike lagen. „Du hast sie gut vorbereitet. Das waren dort drin meine Waffen.“  
  
Mike lächelte breit und trank seinen Saft. „Danke, Harvey. Ich hoffe, ich werde eines Tages ein so guter Anwalt sein, so wie du es bist.“  
  
Harvey schüttelte den Kopf. „Träum größer, Mike. Dein Ziel sollte es sein, besser als ich zu werden.“  
  
„Aber das ist unmöglich!“  
  
„Nichts ist unmöglich.“  
  
„Jetzt klingst du wie eine Nike Werbung.“  
  
„Ich sehe, ich muss dir noch viel beibringen.“ Harvey war sich nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht war. So sehr er es auch liebte Mike als seinen Untergebenen zu haben, war er sich durchaus bewusst, dass er ihm irgendwann alles zeigen musste, was er wusste und ihn auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu lassen.   
  
„Nun, ich werde nirgendwo hingehen. Du hast also viel Zeit mich zu unterrichten, Sensei“, lächelte Mike beschwichtigend. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand anderes sein Mentor sein könnte. „Und ich denke, ich weiß, wo ich dein Autogramm hinhaben möchte. Auf meinen Helm!“  
  
„Wie kannst du immer wieder mit den schlechtesten Ideen ankommen? Du musst das absichtlich machen.“ Sein Tonfall war weit entfernt von brutal.   
  
„Ich blamiere dich nicht mehr, oder? Ich denke es wird erfrischend sein, wenn die Leute Anwälte mit dem Fahrrad in der Stadt herumfahren sehen. Es ist umweltfreundlich! Vielleicht kann ich einen Pearson-Hardman Sticker bekommen, so dass die Leute sehen, dass ich hier arbeite. Ich fahre mit dem Fahrrad durch die ganze Stadt. Das könnte eine gute Werbung sein. Was denkst du?“  
  
„Ich liebe deinen Enthusiasmus, aber ich hasse die Idee“, antwortete Harvey ehrlich.   
  
„Hast du dann irgendwelche Vorschläge? Und wenn du meinen Hintern noch mal erwähnst, wirst du eine ziemlich beängstigende Seite von mir kennenlernen.“  
  
Harvey lachte. Sie hatten eine bedeutungslose Unterhaltung, aber es machte Spaß. „Hmm, lass mich überlegen… Wie wäre es mit deinen Hanteln?“  
  
„Oh, das ist eine gute Idee, da du sie mir geschenkt hat. Aber ich habe sie schon nach Hause gebracht.“  
  
Harvey sagte nichts und beschäftigte sich mit seinem Apfelsaft.   
  
„Kannst du vielleicht in meiner Wohnung vorbeikommen und sie für mich unterschreiben? Ich würde sie ja hierherbringen, aber du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist mit einem schweren Paar Hanteln Fahrrad zu fahren.“  
  
„Ich verstehe.“ Harvey lächelte. „Es macht mir nichts aus, vorbeizukommen und sie zu unterschreiben.“  
  
„Wirklich?“ Mike strahlte.   
  
„Ich sag dir war. Da wir diesen Nachmittag ohnehin viel zu tun haben, warum machen wir dann nicht wieder eine unserer Curry-Nächte in meinem Büro und gehen dann zu deiner Wohnung? Ray kann kurz bei dir anhalten, bevor er mich nach Hause fährt.“  
  
„Das hört sich nach einem Plan an“, sagte Mike strahlend. „Weißt du Harvey, es ist wirklich schön so mit dir Zeit zu verbringen. Ich liebe es, dass ich mit dir im und auch außerhalb des Büros abhängen kann. Mir tun all die anderen Angestellten leid, die keinen Boss wie dich haben.“  
  
Mike klang so aufrichtig, dass Harvey die komplizierte Situation vergessen und ihn besinnungslos zu küssen wollte.   
  
„Lehn dich vor“, befahl er und fühlte, wie sein Herz vor Genugtuung anschwoll, als Mike seinen Befehl nicht hinterfragte oder zögerte ihn zu befolgen.   
  
Er biss sich auf die Lippen, nur für den Fall, dass sie sich selbstständig machen wollten. Dann formte er seine Hand zu einer Faust und hob sie in die Luft.   
  
„Ja! Fauststoß!“ Mike stieß die Faust seines Bosses mit seiner an und forderte sein Glück heraus: „High Five?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Ein High Five ist nicht so viel anders als ein Fauststoß, Harvey.“  
  
„Wenn das dein Argument ist, dann muss ich dir deine Fauststoß-Privilegien entziehen.“  
  
„Oh, ich habe nichts gesagt. Was auch immer du gehört hast, muss der Wind gewesen sein.“  
  
Harvey lachte über Mikes komisches Gesicht. Der Kleine mochte diese Fauststöße wirklich und Harvey konnte gar nicht anders, als diese kindische Eigenschaft ein bisschen hinreißend zu finden.   
  
„Ich sollte zurück an die Arbeit gehen. Danke für den Saft.“ Mike stand von der Couch auf.   
  
„Gern geschehen. Komm um sechs Uhr wieder, dann bestellen wir das Essen.“  
  
„Werde ich!“ Mike verließ das Büro vergnügt und Harvey kehrte mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.   
  
Harvey betrachtete diesen Tag als einen guten Tag. Er hatte seinen Job gut gemacht, hatte sich um den täglichen Wettkampf gekümmert, hatte seinen Angestellten besser kennengelernt und hatte sich sogar in seine Wohnung eingeladen.   
  
‚Aber ich muss mich beeilen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich noch lange in der Lage sein werde, ihn nicht zu berühren.‘ Harvey dachte an den Morgen, an dem er Mike beigebracht hatte, wie er seine Arme trainierte. Er hatte den Kleinen so ziemlich von hinten umarmt und er erinnerte sich noch immer, wie gut er sich angefühlt hatte.   
  
‚Das muss ich wieder fühlen. Und sehr bald wird selbst das nicht mehr genug sein‘, seufzte er und nahm seinen Füller in die Hand. Jetzt musste er sich erstmal auf die Arbeit konzentrieren.   
  
  
  
„Fühl dich ganz wie zu Hause.“ Mike öffnete die Tür für Harvey.   
  
„Danke.“  
  
Harvey putzte sich die Schuhe an der Matte ab und trat in die Wohnung. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Mike besuchte, aber heute fühlte es sich ein bisschen anders an. Es fühlte sich gemütlicher als die letzten Mal an. Harvey stellte fest, dass ihn die Unordnung nicht sonderlich störte.   
  
„Setz dich hin, Harvey. Möchtest du einen Tee? Ich kann dir um diese Uhrzeit keinen Kaffee anbiete. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du die ganze Nacht wach bleibst und an hübsche Kerle denkst.“  
  
Harvey lachte. Wenn Mike doch nur wüsste, dass er das ohnehin tun würde. „In Ordnung, mach mir einen Tee.“ Er hatte Ray nach Hause geschickt, also konnte er auch eine Tasse Tee in guter Gesellschaft genießen.  
  
Mike lächelte und verschwand in die Küche, ließ Harvey zurück, um das Wohnzimmer zu erkunden. Es gab immer noch Bilder auf einem der Regale und Harvey musste über eins von Mikes High-School Wrestling Jahren lachen.   
  
‚Sehr freizügig‘, dachte Harvey und fragte sich, ob Mike wirklich ein so guter Wrestler gewesen war, wie er behauptete.   
  
„Da wären wir.“ Mike kam mit einem Tablet zurück, auf dem eine Tasse Tee und ein Glas warme Milch stand.   
  
„Danke.“ Harvey sah zu, wie sein Gastgeber sich neben ihn setzte. „Hey, denkst du, du könntest mir Foto von dir geben? So dass ich den Leuten zeigen kann, wie mein Angestellter aussieht.“  
  
„Aber natürlich!“ Mike war begeistert. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da war er glücklich, wenn Harvey erwähnt hatte, dass er existierte. Das war im Vergleich dazu eine riesige Entwicklung.   
  
„Ich hole ein Fotoalbum.“ Mike ging ins Schlafzimmer und kam mit einem großen Fotoalbum zurück.   
  
„Kann ich nicht einfach eins von den Wrestling Fotos haben?“, fragte Harvey halb scherzend.   
  
„Nein! Ich werde dich nicht Klienten ein Foto von mir zeigen lassen, auf dem ich etwas so Enges trage.“  
  
„Warum nicht? Wenn du ein guter Wrestler warst, könnte das ein schöner Weg sein, um den Klienten zu zeigen, dass du weißt, wie man gewinnt.“  
  
„Nein heißt nein, Harvey.“ Mikes Ton war beständig. Er fühlte sich so, als wäre er Harvey.   
  
„In Ordnung, dann such mir ein anderes aus.“ Harvey hoffte, dass er nicht weinerlich klang. Er fühlte sich so, als wäre er Mike.   
  
„Okay, Lass mich sehen…“ Mike nahm einen Schluck seiner Milch und öffnete dann das Fotoalbum. Zurück blieb ein Milchschnurbart.   
  
Harvey konnte nicht wiederstehen und wischte die Milch mit seinen Fingern weg. Die Milch war noch immer warm auf Mikes Haut.   
  
„Oh, danke.“  
  
„Gern geschehen.“ Harvey wischte seinen Finger an einem Taschentuch ab und war erleichtert, dass Mike nicht zurückgeschreckt war.   
  
„Wie wäre es mit dem?“ Mike zeigte auf ein Bild, auf dem er ein pinkes Poloshirt trug und breit lächelte. „Grammy hat das mit ihrer neuen Kamera gemacht. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie schlecht sie mit einer Kamera umgeht.“  
  
„Das sieht gut aus.“ Harvey mochte das warme Lächeln.   
  
„Das war ihr dreiundzwanzigster Versuch. Und du musst wissen, dass das Foto nur so gut aussieht, weil das Model so fotogen ist.“  
  
„Haha, ich nehme es“, entschied sich Harvey.   
  
„Wie du möchtest. Ich habe zwei Dutzend ähnliche Bilder.“ Mike nahm das Bild heraus und gab es Harvey.   
  
Harvey widerstand der Versuch über das Gesicht auf dem Foto zu streichen und steckte das Bild in seine Brieftasche.   
  
„Also, wo sind die Hanteln?“, fragte er und wusste, dass er bald gehen sollte.   
  
„Oh, richtig. Dafür bist du ja immerhin hier.“ Mike ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um die Hanteln zu holen, während Harvey seinen Tee trank.   
  
„Kannst du beide unterschreiben?“, fragte Mike und reichte seinem Boss einen schwarzen Filzstift.   
  
„Kein Problem.“  
  
„Klasse!“ Mike hielt die Hanteln fest, während Harvey sie vorsichtig unterschrieb.   
  
„Zu blöd, dass nicht genug Platz ist, um ‚Für meinen Lieblingsangestellten‘ zu schreiben.“ Harvey legte den Stift weg und untersuchte sein Autogramm.   
  
„Oh Harvey, das ist gar nicht nötig. Ich weiß, dass ich dein Liebling bin.“ Mike hat ein verspieltes Grinsen im Gesicht und Harvey berührte Mikes Nasenspitze mit seinem Finger.  
  
„Kannst du mir ein Taxi rufen? Es wird spät.“  
  
Mike nickte und rief ein Taxi, während Harvey seinen Tee austrank.   
  
„Lass mich dich hinausbegleiten“, bot Mike an und schnappte sich seine Schlüssel.   
  
„Ich bin schon ein großer Junge, Mike. Ich komme schon zurecht.“  Harvey nahm sich seine Brieftasche vom Couchtisch.   
  
„Aber ich bin ein höflicher Gastgeber. Ich muss doch meine Geste hinausbegleiten.“  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du eine Ausnahme machen kannst. Außerdem hast du noch nicht deine Milch ausgetrunken.“  
  
Mike fragte sich warum Harvey nicht wollte, dass er ihn runterbrachte. Das Wetter war momentan warm und Harvey schien seine Gesellschaft zu genießen. „Wenn du darauf bestehst…“  
  
Er folgte Harvey zur Tür und winkte. „Gute Nacht, Harvey.“  
  
„Gute Nacht, Mike. Ich sehe dich bei der Arbeit.“  
  
„Okay, träum was Schönes!“  
  
Mike beobachtet, wie Harvey die Treppen runterging. Er fand, dass sie heute einen tollen Tag zusammen hatten.   
  
‚Warum hat er dann seine Schultern so hängen lassen? Fühlt er sich einsam?‘, fragte er sich und schloss die Tür. Er musste für Harvey einen netten Freund finden.


	7. The Art of War

**Kapitel 7: The art of war**  
  
  
‚Hmm, wenn du deine Feinde und dich selbst kennst, dann kannst du hunderte Schlachten schlagen, ohne auch nur eine Niederlage.'  
  
Harvey saß auf der Couch und las Sun Tzus 'Die Kunst des Krieges', während er frühstückte. Dieses Buch hatte er oft zur Hand genommen, als er der jüngste Junior Partner der Firma werden wollte.  
  
‚Es gibt fünf Faktoren, die in jedem Krieg zum Erfolg gebraucht werden. Angeordnet nach Wichtigkeit, sind die entscheidenden Faktoren: Attacke, Strategie, Verbündete, Heer und Standort.'  
  
Er aß sein Spiegelei auf und las weiter: ‚Strategie ist nicht das Abarbeiten einer erstellten Liste, sondern die schnelle und angemessene Reaktion auf sich verändernde Bedingungen. Planung funktioniert in einer Umgebung, die sich nicht verändert, aber in einer sich verändernden Umwelt prallen rivalisierende Pläne aufeinander und kreieren unerwartete Situationen.'  
  
‚Ich sollte mich also anpassen. Das bekomme ich hin. Das passiert bei Fällen andauernd.'  
  
Er blätterte zu Kapitel vier, welches den Feldherren die Wichtigkeit des Erkennens von strategischen Gelegenheiten beibringen sollte und wie man es vermeiden konnte, dem Gegner Gelegenheiten zu bieten. Er las die ersten paar Seiten während er seinen Kartoffelbrei aß und er mochte, was er las. ‚Warum habe ich nicht früher an dieses Buch gedacht? Nun, ich hatte nicht allzu viel zu tun mit meinen Fällen seit Mike da ist. Er ist wirklich sehr hilfreich.'  
  
Harvey erkannte, dass er es mittlerweile so gewöhnt war, seine Kämpfe mit Mike an seiner Seite auszufechten, dass es sich merkwürdig anfühlte einen Kampf alleine vorzubereiten. ‚Ich habe es vor ihm sehr gut alleine geschafft und dieses Mal wird es nicht anders sein. Auch wenn es ein bisschen kniffliger werden könnte, als meine anderen Fälle. Ich werde nicht den Fehler machen und meinen Gegner unterschätzen.'  
  
Die Anwaltsgehilfin schien ein leichter Gegner zu sein, aber Mike sah irgendwas in ihr und deswegen wusste Harvey es besser, als das Wort leicht mit ihr schon jetzt in den Zusammenhang zu bringen.  
  
‚Jessica sagt immer, ich soll das Objekt visualisieren. Es sollte sie glücklich machen, dass ich jetzt mein Objekt sehen kann.' Harvey sah, wie Mike an seinem Couchtisch stand. So wie er letzte Nacht dort gestanden hatte. Mikes warmes Lächeln ließ das selbe Lächeln auf Harveys Gesicht erscheinen und er musste daran denken, wie aufregend sein Leben geworden ist seit Mike in diesen Raum spaziert kam, wo er die Vorstellungsgespräche abgehalten hatte.  
  
‚Er ist ein Angestellter, der wie für mich gemacht wurde. Nun, bis aus die schmalen Krawatten, aber ich hoffe immer noch, dass ich ihn dazu kriege irgendwann breitere Krawatten zu bevorzugen.'  
  
Harvey lächelte beim Gedanken daran, wie Mike jedes Mal schmollte, wenn er seine Krawatten kritisierte. ‚Vielleicht kann ich ihm einige Krawatten schenken. Jede Neue wird immer ein bisschen breiter als die Vorherige. Gibt es einen besseren Weg ihn zu verführen, als ihm die Faszination von breiten Krawatten erfahren/spüren zu lassen?'  
  
Harvey lachte leise über den Fakt, dass er jetzt gegen zwei Feinde kämpfte; gegen die Anwaltsgehilfin und gegen schmale Krawatten. Er checkte die Uhrzeit, beendete sein Frühstück und legte ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten des Buches.  
  
‚Zeit nachzusehen, was mein Ziel und mein Gegner machen.' Er stand mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck von der Couch auf. Er plante beide seiner Kämpfe zu gewinnen.   
  
  
  
„Oh mein Gott, sie lässt sich von mir ja nicht mal mehr richtig küssen.“ Mike stürmte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck in Harveys Büro, der bewies, wie frustriert er war.   
  
Normalerweise hätte Harvey ihn darüber belehrt, wie man sich im Büro benahm, aber Mike hatte ihm gerade freudige Neuigkeiten überbracht, so dass er dieses Mal großzügig darüber hinwegsah.   
  
„Wovon redest du?“ Harvey tat so, als wäre er nicht furchtbar neugierig.   
  
„Rachel hat mir gestern gesagt, dass sie die Dinge langsam angehen lassen will. Und ich respektiere das. Ich habe nur nicht gedacht, dass sie sich noch nicht mal von mir küssen lassen will.“ Mike lehnte sich vor und ließ seinen Kopf auf Harveys Schreibtisch krachen.   
  
„Was ist so falsch an einem Kuss?“ Harvey wollte das wirklich wissen.   
  
„Sie denkt, dass wir davon unanständige Gedanken bekommen, die uns geil machen“, schmollte Mike.   
  
„Wow, du musst ein guter Küsser sein.“ Harvey konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Er fühlte sich wunderbar.   
  
„Ich meine das ernst, Harvey. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Wir haben uns immer gerne innig geküsst! Wir können das doch nicht einfach vergessen und uns nur noch kleine Schmatzer geben!“ Mike verbarg seinen Kopf in den Händen. Er fühlte sich schrecklich.   
  
Harvey versuchte sein Bestes, um nicht zu strahlen. „Du musst dich ablenken. Wenn dir jemand sagt, dass du etwas nicht darfst, kann man nur noch daran denken. Also musst du dich selbst beschäftigen, okay?“    
  
Mike nickte und seufzte langgezogen. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich Männer nicht gänzlich aufgeben kann. Es ist viel unkomplizierter und viel weniger nervig.“   
  
Harvey wollte Mikes Faust mit seiner abklopfen, dafür, dass er die richtigen Sachen gesagt hatte, aber er lächelte ihn stattdessen liebevoll an. „Kopf hoch, Welpe. Du gehst doch noch immer mit ihr aus, oder?“  
  
„Ja, aber wenn ich mit ihr allein bin, dann werde ich sie wahrscheinlich küssen möchten, so dass ich sie fragen werde, ob sie mit mir am Samstag ausgehen will oder so was. Wir sehen uns ohnehin jeden Tag im Büro.“  
  
Harvey nickte. „Was sind denn dann deine Pläne für heute Abend? Schlaf nachholen? Du siehst für einen Mittwoch sehr müde aus.“  
  
„Ich würde gerne sofort schlafen gehen, wenn ich nach Hause komme, aber ich muss heute noch waschen und andere Sachen im Haushalt erledigen. Ich musste heute fast ohne Unterwäsche aus dem Haus gehen, das kann also wirklich nicht warten.“  
  
Natürlich stellte Harvey sich Mike mit nichts als der Anzugshose der Taille abwärts vor. Der Sommer war nicht allzu fern, also trug Mike wirklich dünne Hosen. Harvey wusste, dass es zu verlockend gewesen wäre zu versuchen diese Situation auszunutzen und ein bisschen Spaß zu bekommen, hätte Mike nicht in letzter Minute noch Unterwäsche gefunden.   
  
„Hast du viel zu tun? Noch was anderes als die Wäsche?“, fragte er und vertrieb das verführerische Bild aus seinem Kopf.   
  
„Ja, das Geschirr wäscht sich nicht von selbst und ich muss Staub putzen, damit ich nicht daran ersticke.“  
  
„Hört sich so an, als bräuchtest du Hilfe.“ Harvey sah da seine Chance.   
  
„Haha, ich brauche kein Hausmädchen, wenn du das meinst.“  
  
„Wer hat was von einem Hausmädchen gesagt? Ich werde dir bestimmt nicht helfen, wenn du mich in einem Hausmädchenkostüm sehen willst.“  
  
Mike blinzelte überrascht. „Habe ich gerade richtig gehört und seine Hoheit ist gewillt seinem niederen Angestellten mit dem Haushalt zu helfen?“   
  
Harvey schnaubte. „Ja, zufälligerweise bin ich ziemlich gut in solchen Dingen. Du hast mich doch kochen sehen, oder?“  
  
„Ja! Ich liebe deine Crouque-Mesdames. Du hast mich an dem Tag ganz schön verwöhnt, Harvey. Rachel hat mir gestern einige Sandwiches gemacht und die waren auch gut, aber ich musste die ganze Zeit an deine Sandwiches denken.“  
  
Harvey konnte nicht wiederstehen und zeigte dieses Mal auch, wie selbstzufrieden er war. „Also willst du meine Hilfe oder nicht?“  
  
„Ja, will ich! Muss ich dafür einen Teil meiner Seele verkaufen?“ Mike sah seinen Boss argwöhnisch an.   
  
„Das ist sehr verlockend, aber sagen wir einfach, dass du mir was schuldest.“  
  
Mike atmete erleichtert aus. „Das klingt vernünftig. Ich zahle natürlich fürs Abendessen.“  
  
Harvey lächelte. „Gut. Jetzt geh‘ und erledige deine Arbeit, damit ich es nicht bereue dir meine Hilfe angeboten zu haben.“  
  
„Natürlich, eure Majestät.“ Mike verbeugte sich spielerisch und verließ dann das Büro. Hausarbeiten machten niemals Spaß, aber heute Abend könnte vielleicht eine Ausnahme werden.   
  
  
  
„Rachel, diese Akten müssen auch noch bearbeitet werden. Heute, nicht morgen.“  
  
Louis marschierte in das Büro der Anwaltsgehilfin, in der Hand einige Akten. Er hatte diese Frau niemals wirklich leiden können. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht sonderlich respektierte und er ihm hatte es nicht gefallen, wie sie nach einer Gehaltserhöhung gefragt hatte, nachdem ihr Name wieder reingewaschen war von dem Verdacht sensible Informationen an die gegnerische Partei weitergegeben zu haben. Und dann war da noch der Fakt, dass sie Harvey bewunderte.   
  
„Noch mehr?“, fragte Rachel perplex. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie diesem Mann getan hatte, dass er nicht aufhörte ihr seit gestern Nachmittag Extraarbeit aufzubürden.  
  
„Ja, du kannst sie Norma geben, wenn du fertig bist“, sagte Louis mit seinem patentierten gemeinen Gesichtsausdruck.   
  
„Okay. Sonst noch was?“ Sie wollte, dass er möglichst schnell ihr Büro verließ, damit es aufhörte nach Würstchen zu riechen.   
  
Louis starrte sie noch einen Moment länger an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, das ist alles.“  
  
Er wollte noch etwas Einschüchterndes sagen, aber Rachels Augen ließen ihn das noch mal überdenken. ‚Ah, Frauen und ihr gruseliges Augen Make-Up.‘  
  
Rachel beobachtete, wie Louis endlich ihr Büro verließ. ‚Oh Gott, was stimmt mit ihm nicht? Niemand liebt es so sehr andere Leute herumzukommandieren wie er. Zum Glück wurde Harvey befördert und nicht er.‘  
  
Sie sah auf den großen Aktenberg und fragte sich, ob Mike sich auch oft so fühlte, wie sie jetzt. ‚Ohh, armer Mikey.‘  
  
Wenn Mike nicht in dieser Firma arbeiten würde, wäre sie wohl nicht nach der Verleumdung hiergeblieben. Es hätte natürlich auch niemand ihren Namen reingewaschen würde es keinen Mike geben, aber Fakt war, dass sie geblieben war, auch wenn sie ein besseres Angebot von einer anderen Firma bekommen hatte, weil sie dieses Genie nicht vergessen konnte.   
  
‚Er ist das Beste, was die fünfjährige Arbeit hier mir gebracht hat‘, schlussfolgerte sie als sie auf das Bild auf ihrem Handy. Sie und Mike hatten gestern während des Picknicks ein paar Fotos gemacht.   
  
‚Ich hoffe, er versteht, dass ich die Dinge langsam angehen lassen möchte. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht leisten das mit ihm zu versauen. Ich möchte, dass unsere Beziehung so natürlich wie möglich verläuft. Ich möchte, dass wir zusammenpassen. Außerdem plane ich ja nicht, ihn allzu lange warten zu lassen. Vielleicht können wir es noch mal irgendwann in der nächsten Woche probieren.‘  
  
Sie lächelte Mike auf ihrem Handy an und stand auf. Sie konnte eine Tasse Kaffee mit Donna gebrauchen, bevor sie sich in die Arbeit stürzen würde.   
  
‚Hoffentlich ist sie nicht zu beschäftigt. Es gibt niemanden mit dem man besser über Louis lästern kann als sie. Sie kennt einfach so viele seiner schmutzigen Geheimnisse.‘  
  
Rachel ging in die Richtung von Harveys Büro und war dankbar, dass sie eine so nette Kollegin hatte, mit der sie reden konnte. Das einzige Problem war, dass Donna nicht an ihrem Tisch saß.  
  
‚Vielleicht ist sie auf der Toilette oder ist in der Küche. Ich sollte ein paar Minuten warten‘, überlegte sie und blickte in Harveys Büro. Es war nicht überraschend Mike vor Harveys Schreibtisch sitzen zu sehen, aber es war ein bisschen merkwürdig zu sehen, wie er den Ärmel seines linken Arms hochkrempelte.   
  
‚Was macht er da?‘ Sie stand in der Ecke des Flures und beobachtete die Beiden. Es sah so aus als würde Mike versuchen Harvey zu irgendwas zu überreden. Sie konnte Harvey lachen sehen als hätte Mike irgendwas Komisches gesagt. Mike benutze seine Welpenaugen, um seinen Boss zu überzeugen und nach ungefähr einer Minute wurde Harveys Gesichtsausdruck weicher. Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte Mikes Bizeps.   
  
‚Oh, wahrscheinlich möchte er wissen, ob er seine Übungen richtigmacht.‘ Sie lächelte über Mike, der wohl dachte, dass schon ein paar Tage Training seinen Bizeps muskulöser machte. Aber sie fühlte sich unerwartet unbehaglich, dass Harvey den Bizeps ihres Freundes ein bisschen zu eindringlich befühlte. Ihr Unbehagen wurde noch größer als Mike auch seinen anderen Ärmel hochkrempelte, so dass Harvey auch diesen Arm berühren konnte.   
  
Rachel wusste, dass die Beiden nicht so wie andere Seniorpartner und ihre Angestellten waren und eigentlich dachte sie auch, dass ihre Beziehung süß und gesund war, aber irgendwas an dieser Szene, die sich da gerade vor ihren Augen abspielte, fühlte sich falsch an. Sie konnte nicht erklären, was genau falsch war, aber es fühlte sich einfach so an.   
  
‚Bin ich eifersüchtig, dass er so offen zu Harvey ist? Vielleicht habe ich ja schon zu lange keinen Freund mehr gehabt.‘  
  
Sie schüttelte dieses seltsame Gefühl ab und drehte sich um. Sie hatte nicht vor sich mit Dingen, die nicht existierten selbst verrückt zu machen.   
  
  
  
„Hmmm, du hattest Recht, Harvey. Das schmeckt fantastisch!“  
  
Mike genoss mit seinem Boss das Abendessen in seiner Küche. Er aß Fleischspieße, die Harvey ihm empfohlen hatte, während Harvey Sushi hatte. Der Plan war zuerst zu essen und Energie zu sammeln und sich dann Kopf über in die Hausarbeit zu stürzen.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass dir dein Essen so gut schmeckt, aber was hattest du denn bitte zum Mittagessen?“, fragte Harvey und wunderte sich, ob sein Angestellter auch regelmäßig ordentlich aß. Wenn der Kleine so weitermachte, würde er wohl die Spieße mitessen.  
  
„Ich habe mit Rachel und Donna gegessen. Es gab Pasta und die war lecker, aber die Mädels haben mir Angst gemacht. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, ob ich das Essen durch den Mund oder durch die Nase gegessen habe!“  
  
Harvey lachte. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich nur selten mit Frauen zu Mittag esse. Sie können deinen Magen in Aufruhr versetzen, wenn du am verletzlichsten bist.“  
  
„Das kannst du laut sagen.“ Mike tätschelte seinen Bauch und hoffte, dass dieser nun seinen Job erledigen würde, da er sich in einer sicheren Umgebung befand. „Am Freitag wollen sie wieder mit mir essen gehen. Was soll ich nur machen?“  
  
Harvey gluckste über Mikes verzweifelten Tonfall. „Wenn du mich dazu einlädst, dann kann ich dein Retter sein.“  
  
Mike lächelte seinen Ritter in glänzender Rüstung an. „Das ist ein wirklich beruhigender Gedanke! Ich wüsste nicht, was dagegenspräche, wenn du uns begleitest. Aber dann würde ich dir ja noch was schulden…“  
  
„Hey, ich habe es beabsichtigt, dass du mich einlädst. Du musst mir wohl eher als du denkst den Gefallen erwidern.“  
  
Mike aß einen weiteren Spieß auf und nickte. „Sicher. Welchen Gefallen denn? Ich mache alles, um dir zu helfen.“  
  
„Ich habe heute mit Jessica geredet und sie will, dass ich am Wochenende einen Klienten besuche, der weiter weg wohnt.“  
  
„Und dafür brauchst du deinen zuverlässigen Sidekick, verstanden.“   
  
„Ich weiß, dass du geplant hast mit deiner Freundin auszugehen.“  
  
Mike lachte. „Wir sehen uns jeden Tag, Harvey. Zwei Tage getrennt voneinander wird uns schon nicht umbringen.“  
  
„Sehr gut. Lass uns zu Ende essen und dann mit der Hausarbeit anfangen. Oh, und du verstehst doch wohl, dass mein Anzug nicht in Kontakt mit Staub kommen darf“, sagte er in seinem ernsthaftesten Ton.   
  
Mike kicherte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich finde schon irgendwas Abgetragenes, was du anziehen kannst.“  
  
„Solange es kein Hausmädchenkostüm ist, trage ich was auch immer du mir gibst.“  
  
„In Ordnung, kein Kostüm!“ Mike aß seinen letzten Spieß und seine Suppe auf und verließ dann die Küche.   
  
Harvey hatte das Gefühl, dass der Kleine ihm irgendwas Schreckliches zum Anziehen raussuchen würde, aber fühlte sich gut genug, um dem nachzugeben.   
  
  
„Hahaha… Du hast niemals besser ausgesehen, Boss!“  
  
Mikes Lachen erfüllte das Schlafzimmer als Harvey sich seufzend im Spiegel ansah. Er trug ein schreckliches, oranges T-Shirt und eine gelbe Fahrradshorts. Strategisch gesehen schmeichelten ihm die engen Klamotten, überlegte er, aber es fühlte sich nicht sonderlich gut an, etwas so Peinliches zu tragen.   
  
„Hey, je öfter ich hinsehe, desto besser siehst du in diesem Outfit aus.“ Mikes Tonfall veränderte sich und dadurch fühlte Harvey sich besser.   
  
„Denkst du wirklich?“ Er tat so als wäre er beleidigt.   
  
„Ja! Das ist tatsächlich eins meiner Fahrradoutfits. Man bekommt ganz schön viel Aufmerksamkeit, wenn man das trägt.“  
  
„Ich bekomme immer viel Aufmerksamkeit, egal wohin ich gehe.“ Harveys Tonfall war spielerisch, aber er sagte die Wahrheit.   
  
„Dem bin ich mir bewusst. Weißt du wie man Fahrrad fährt? Es würde Spaß machen mit dir zusammen Fahrrad zu fahren.“ Mike erkannte, dass er mehr Zeit mit Harvey verbringen wollte.   
  
Harvey versuchte diese Chance nicht zu eifrig zu ergreifen. „Ich bin seit Jahren nicht mehr Fahrrad gefahren. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mein Können mit deiner Hilfe aufpolieren könnte. Es scheint so, als hättest du schöne, starke Schenkel.“  
  
Mike lächelte. „Danke. Und es wäre klasse dir etwas beizubringen. Dann könnte ich mal der Mentor sein!“  
  
„Du weißt aber schon, dass das nicht so ein toller Job ist, wie du denkst.“ Harvey war erleichtert, dass er in diesem engen Outfit atmen konnte. Er war immer etwas außer Atem, wenn Mike ihn so bewunderte, wie jetzt.   
  
„Aber du schaffst es, dass es toll aussieht! Ich fahre Fahrrad seit ich drei Jahre alt bin. Du bist also in guten Händen“, strahlte Mike.   
  
„In Ordnung. Lass uns deine Hausarbeit erledigen, bevor ich dein edles Outfit zerstöre.“  
  
„Okay! Ich werfe die Klamotten in die Waschmaschine, während du im Wohnzimmer Staub putzt.“  
  
„Du hast dir eine Waschmaschine gekauft?“, fragte Harvey.   
  
„Ja, ich kann jetzt sogar meine Klamotten hier trocknen. Es hat mir nichts ausgemacht meine Wäsche unten im Wäschekeller zu machen, jedenfalls bin ich einen meiner Nachbarn dabei erwischt habe, wie er an meiner Unterwäsche geschnüffelt hat.“ Mike runzelte die Stirn.   
  
„Wie heißt sie?“ Harvey war froh, dass er die neue Waschmaschine angesprochen hatte.   
  
„Es war ein er. Das macht es noch gruseliger“, schauderte Mike.   
  
„Na gut und wie heißt er?“  
  
„Ähm, ich glaube Wayne… aber du wirst ihm doch nichts tun, oder?“, fragte Mike plötzlich besorgt über die Sicherheit seines Nachbarn.   
  
„Was genau glaubst du, was ich ihm tuen werde?“ Harvey war amüsiert.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht… Erinnere dich einfach daran, dass auch wenn er gruselig ist, er mir noch nie was getan hat. Und er verdient es wirklich nicht, dass er in einem Kerker oder tot in einer Gasse aufgefunden wird, okay?“  
  
„Beruhig dich, Mike. Ich bin Anwalt und kein Auftragskiller.“  
  
„Gibt es da einen Unterschied?“, scherzte Mike und gab seinem Boss einen Staubwedel.   
  
Harvey untersuchte den Staubwedel in seiner Hand, bevor er vorschlug: „Du solltest dir einen Staubwedel aus Straußenfedern kaufen. Den würdest du mögen.“  
  
Mike kicherte und hob den Wäschekorb vom Boden auf. „Ah, jetzt bekomme ich auch noch häusliche Ratschläge von meinem Mentor. Wir haben wirklich eine gesunde Beziehung, Harvey.“  
  
„Die haben wir“, sagte Harvey und fühlte sich etwas schuldig. Er hoffte, dass es einen großen Unterschied zwischen sich selbst und Mikes gruseligen Nachbarn gab.


End file.
